Invisible Stalker
by Clarity2199
Summary: Yaoi, J/K, sex, possible rape, language, humiliation, some possible Kaiba uke, some possible ooc. Joey is entrusted with an item he must give to Yami, but he uses it instead to torment Kaiba. And if either Kaiba or his friends find out, it could mean big
1. Chapter 1

**YUGIOH**

Invisible Stalker

Narr: Joey is entrusted with an item he must give to Yami, but he uses it instead to torment Kaiba. And if either Kaiba or his friends find out, it could mean trouble big trouble for the poor blond.

Warning: Yaoi, J/K, M/M, sex, possible rape, language, humiliation, some possible Kaiba uke, some possible ooc, rated T (may go to M later).

Note: There's a lot more sex involved in this story. There's also some angst thrown around in splashes. This is definitely not the typical story I normally write. Make sure you're into rape and sex stories before you start reading.

Chapter 1.

Ishizu handed Joey the golden inlaid box covered in Egyptian writings and hieroglyphs. "Now, remember. It is important that you give this to your friend Yugi as soon as you see him."

Joey grumbled to himself, "Then why'd you ask me to come, now? It's almost bed time..."

"Because I had to run the museum, Joseph."

Joey looked a little embarrassed that Ishizu heard him, but immediately recovered as he then asked. "But, why me? Why didn't you just ask for Yugi? I mean...aint this his?"

Ishizu smiled politely...her expression Joey could only assume meant, 'I think your stupid, but I'm not going to let you know that I think that', and said, "Since your house happens to be the closest to the museum, I thought it would be best to ask you and spare the Pharaoh of walking so far. I...assumed you would have no problem delivering it. You 'are' his friend, are you not?"

"Of course I am!" Joey snapped. He then calmed down, saying, "Sorry...but my Dad's gonna have a cow with me being out so late. And it aint good keeping anything in my house that looks like it's worth anything...even over-night."

Joey finally took the box, tilting his head in confusion, as he asked, "Well...what is it, anyway? Looks like the thing Yugi had that Puzzle in." Immediately Joey jumped back, almost dropping it as he exclaimed, "This aint another puzzle, is it?"

"No. There is only one Millenium Puzzle. Nor is this a Millenium Item of any sort. Open it." Ishizu told him.

Joey cautiously opened the box to see what looked like a golden...bracelet? It also had some Egyptian writing on it, and also had an eye carved into it...though it wasn't exactly of the same style eye. "It has an eye on it." He pointed out, not noticing the difference.

"All Egyptian items of magic will normally possess the Eye of Horus, to portray a blessing from the gods. But, it is no Millenium Item. This was once made to help the priests better commune with the dead." She answered.

"Dead?" Joey freaked, almost dropping the box once again...though Ishizu didn't seem concerned if he dropped it, as if she all ready knew he wouldn't. "Why does Yugi want to talk with the dead?"

Ishizu gave that same smile, making Joey wish she was a guy so he could punch that fake politeness right off her face. He hated when people looked down at him, and he was sure she was doing just that, every time she gave him that 'look'. "Very simple, Joseph. If you recall...the Pharaoh is a spirit, himself. But during the time he is not taking over Yugi's form, his abilities to do anything are limited. This item will help both Yugi and the Pharaoh. While Yugi wields this arm band, the Pharaoh's spirit will be stronger to do more things himself and not be so dependant on the one he is connected do."

"Uhhh..." Joey answered stupidly. "But...what does that mean? Does he get his own body, or something?"

"No." She answered flatly. "At present, the Pharaoh can only go as far as perhaps the distance of a small room from his host. And while he is like that, he is unable to do anything, except commune with Yugi. With this item, it will allow the Pharaoh to move more freely, I would guess about as far as the length of a city. He may even be able to touch things, though that would still be limited."

"Wow, really?" Joey asked. "So, when Yugi wears this, will we finally be able to see Yami, too?"

Ishizu looked down, unsure for once. "I...cannot say. This item was made so very long ago, and originally for different reasons, entirely. I'm sure once they begin to use it, they'll figure out the full extent of its advantages."

Joey closed the box, and nodded. "Well, I'll make sure to bring him his weird bracelet thingee first thing in the morning."

"It's an arm band. It's made to be worn on the upper part of your arm...not your wrist." Ishizu corrected.

Joey looked away, pouting again. "Whatever..."

"But I must warn you. Under no circumstances are you to put this item on yourself. It is only meant to be worn by one accustom to the use of magic. This item was once worn by Egyptian Royalty. Only those deemed worthy are allowed such an honor." She stated.

"What?" Joey snapped, immediately seeing that as an insult. "Oh, you think just cuz the Pharaoh was a...uh...Pharaoh, that makes only 'him' able to put on tacky jewelry?"

Ishizu gave a slight nod, saying, "You should not take things so personally, Joseph. What I said was not meant to offend. I have been long assigned as the guardian to the Pharaoh. It is my job to ensure anything that belongs to the Pharaoh goes only to him."

"Yeah, well then maybe you should have made the 'Pharaoh' walk a couple extra blocks to make him get it, then! I'm outta here." Joey snapped and stormed away.

Ishizu watched Joey leave in a huff. She knew her words would upset him, but she had to….she was fated to do so.

In all honestly, Ishizu would have gladly made sure to give the item personally to Yugi. She didn't know why it was Joey's destiny to receive this item to give to the Pharaoh, instead of her. Nor did she understand why her powers directed her to offend Joey, in the process.

'Perhaps fate is testing your loyalty, Joseph.' She thought.

Whatever the reason was that Joey was given this responsibility, she didn't question it. It was the god's will, and she would follow it loyally. Her task was done….it was now out of her hands.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Not 'worthy' of wearing some stupid bracelet. Who does she think she is?" Joey snarled to himself, as he stormed all the way home. "I knew she was a stuck-up snob. You can tell all along the way she kept kissing up to Yami, like some god or something. Man, I hate people like that! Just cuz I don't got no money in life don't make her any better than me!"

Immediately, Joey quieted down as he peaked into his house. "D-Dad...? I'm home..."

He waited for the slurred yelling from his father throwing a flying fit, but it never came. Joey let out a breath, thinking, 'Thank god. He's either passed out, or went out to drink.'

Sure enough, once Joey was in, he quickly noticed his father wasn't home...which would mean he would be safe when his father came home real late. It also meant his Dad wouldn't see the shiny box and try to pawn it off for booze. "Well, it should be safe for one night." Joey said, going to his room and stuffing it under his bed.

Joey then stood there for a good 2 minutes straight, as he stared down at his bed thinking about what Ishizu had said to him before he stormed off.

_Under no circumstances are you to put this item on, yourself. It is only meant to be worn by one accustom to the use of magic. This item was once worn by Egyptian Royalty. Only those deemed worthy are allowed such an honor._

That caused his blood pressure to rise once again, as Joey yanked the box back out from under his bed. "Aint worthy...I'll show her aint worthy!"

Joey opened the box and pulled the bracelet from it. He then tried to put it on his wrist, but it was way too big for that. "It looks pretty stupid being worn. Oh, wait a minute...she said it's supposed to be worn on yer upper arm. Dumb way to wear jewelry, if ya ask me..."

Joey then attempted to put it on over his school jacket, but quickly realized that wasn't going to work. Since he had to change for bed anyway, he went into the bathroom to put it on. Joey took a shower, dried off, and put his night pants on...finally picking the arm band back up. "Now, how's this stupid thing go on?"

After taking the time, he finally figured out to slip it up his arm and let it firmly yet comfortably rest on his bare muscle. Joey grinned in the mirror, saying, "Hey, look at me...I'm Egyptian royalty!" While making a pose and flexing.

Then looking at the item, he poked at the eye, muttering, "Don't look like it does anything. Oh, yeah...I'm not worthy to cast some stupid spells with it. Hey, maybe I can call some ghosts or something..."

Joey waved at the item, saying, "Booga-booga...ghosts come forth!"

Nothing happened.

"Ahhh...the thing's probably just a fake, anyway. Ishizu's probably just trying to suck up to Yami, again."

Joey then put on his pajama top over the arm-band, forgetting all about it, as he went back to his room. Joey then shoved the box under the bed, stretched, and flopped down to sleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

During the night...Joey had a dream. Well...he thought it was a dream. It was like an out of body experience. Joey opened his eyes, and to his horror he saw himself down in the bed, laying limp like he was dead. And he was...floating in the air looking down at himself!

"AAAAHHHHH!" Joey yelled, as he sprang up in bed, looking around frantically. He checked himself over. Yep...he was solid.

"Man…." Joey gasped. "That was one fucked-up dream. I dreamed of falling before, but never floating. That was freaky!"

He collapsed down into his bed, itching his right arm that felt unusually different. That's when he felt the hard part under his pajamas and remembered he was still wearing that arm band. "Oh, yeah! I still got that...wait a minute." 'Could that have really happened? Maybe that thing did that...' Joey wondered, now.

Joey thought back to what had happened. 'Well...what was I doing? I was...sleeping. That don't help. Maybe I gotta clear my mind.' He thought. So Joey laid back down, trying to relax his mind and making it totally empty...which was pretty easy for him. Nothing seemed to happened.

So then, Joey tried to focus on that weird floating sensation he had in his dream. After a few seconds, he began to feel it again. He opened his eyes to still see the same ceiling...yet it seemed a lot closer to him.

'Huh?' Joey thought, and began to bend his head to look down, which caused the rest of him to automatically turn. He was once again upside-down, looking down at himself lying in the bed, which appeared to be unconscious or dead.

"AHHH!" Joey screamed again, which panicking seemed to make himself feel like he had a 500lb dead weight on him and lunging straight into his body. Joey jerked up immediately, looking around just like the time when he first woke up.

"Shut the fuck up, y' stupid bast'rd! 'm tryn' ta get some sleep!" His father called out from the other room.

It seemed like his Dad was finally back home, as he thought, 'Good thing he's too tired to beat the shit out of me, right now. Sorry Dad...'

But quickly, Joey's mind returned to what just happened. 'I was really floating!' Joey thought. And he looked himself over, realizing by doing that it didn't actually kill him. He must have simply been unconscious, perhaps.

'I gotta try that again!' Joey then thought, grinning ear to ear in excitement.

Again, Joey laid back down and attempted to separate his spirit from his body.


	2. Chapter 2

**YUGIOH**

Invisible Stalker

Chapter 2.

Joey got up that morning totally exhausted. Not only did it feel like he had no sleep, but it also felt like he had run a 300 mile marathon last night. And yet...it had to be the funniest night of his life.

Without needing to sneak out of his house so his father wouldn't catch him, he had separated his spirit from his body and began to fly around the whole city of Domino. No one could see him, no one could hear him. He could scream and yelp as loud as he wanted without worrying about disrupting anyone. He felt like Peter Pan flying all over the place...or maybe an invisible Superman.

And Ishizu was right. Even as a spirit, he was able to make contact with things. He found Hirotani in an alley, tapped him on the shoulder, and totally freaked the guy out thinking that the alley was haunted. Joey laughed for a good hour, just watching the guy he hated run around like a frightened chicken. Suddenly, ghosts didn't seem that scary to Joey, anymore.

Joey also tried to pick things up. He was able to pick up something like a piece of paper or a pencil, but doing it too much or with anything much heavier would cause some serious exertion on his part, so he quickly stopped.

And being who Joey was, he also floated into the first restaurant he could find. Joey picked a small piece off of some bread, saying, "Ahhh...food for the soul!" And attempted to eat it. To his surprise, it worked!

"Wow! I can eat food!" Joey cheered, having a ghostly happy dance. Since he couldn't pick very heavy things up, he had to pick little things here and there. But the rest of the night was running around picking at and eating anything that he could.

...and boy did he feel sick, by morning. It actually felt like he had eaten all night long, and his stomach wasn't very happy with him.

So, Joey dragged himself up, got ready for school, grabbed his things and went out the door. His Dad was still passed out, and he didn't feel like eating breakfast for once, so he hoped that maybe he would actually be on time for a change.

"Wait!" Joey said out loud to himself, right after he left the house. He looked at the spot where that arm band still wrested on him, thinking, 'I still gotta return this to Yugi. I gotta get that box.' But Joey stalled going back in, realizing he really didn't want to do that. He had such fun time with it last night.

'Well...the thing is safe.' Joey thought. 'It aint gonna kill him if I return it to him tomorrow, right? I mean...he don't even know anything about it, yet. I'll just give it to him in a day or two and say she gave it to me, then. Then everything'll be fine. It's just a little fun...right?'

Guilt was trying to bug him for his decision, but Joey gave enough excuses to himself to make himself feel better and continued towards school. 'I'll just give it to him tomorrow. Well...maybe in a day or two. A few days tops!'

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Joey made it to school, and even though he was on time...his friends still beat him there. Infact, he seemed to make it just in time to see a confrontation...this time between Yami and Kaiba.

"You dare turn me down?" Kaiba snapped at him.

Yami retorted, "There are things that have to come first, Kaiba...even before you. I need to find the information of my past."

"I'm not in the mood to listen to more of this Egyptian nonsense!" Kaiba boomed. "Why don't you just admit the truth. You're afraid to duel me, because you know I'll take that title from you!"

Before Kaiba's attitude could work enough on Yami's ego to accept his challenge anyway, Joey jumped in front, snarling, "He said he don't wanna fight ya, Kaiba! Why don't you leave my friends alone!"

Kaiba blinked, seeming to be surprised for some reason...though Joey had no idea why.

Kaiba then instantly chilled, sneering down at him, as he muttered, "Well, there's a surprise. Yami's personal mongrel had made it to school on time, for a change. I'll have to mark the calendar on this event."

Oh...that's why Kaiba seemed so surprised. For once, he wasn't late to school.

Joey growled some more, barking out, "I aint a dog!"

"Well...he isn't 'Yugi's' dog, anyway." Tristan muttered, not hiding his smile in the least. Ah, yes...one can always count on friends to lend a helping hand.

And by this time, Yugi had taken back over, and was also trying not to smile on Tristan comment.

Joey turned towards them, saying, "Hey...who's side are you on, anyway?"

Kaiba was glaring at the whole lot of them, and decided his attempt at challenging Yugi was by now a lost cause, thanks to Joey's interference. He turned away, ready to leave. "Hmph...loser dog, you're not worth my time. Don't think this is over Yugi."

Joey got even angrier that Kaiba totally disregarded his 'I'm not a dog' comment, and called him a dog, yet again. But he didn't want to run after him, either. Too early in the morning. "Don't think I'm gonna let you get away with treating me like dat, Kaiba! Ya hear me?"

Kaiba glanced back, bemused. "Oh? What are you going to do, mutt...nip at my heals?" He then continued to walk away, stating, "Get a life."

Joey was fuming now, and was 1/2 tempted to chase him down anyway, no matter how much of a fool it would make him look like. But, then suddenly...a thought came to his mind. He still had on that arm brace. Maybe he could haunt Kaiba for a little while. Trying to hide his own smirk from the others, he thought, 'Oh yeah...I'll get back at ya, Kaiba. It'll be hilarious to see you run around like a scared chicken, like Hirutani did. Let's see how tough you really are!'

"Joey?"

Joey turned to see Yugi had been trying to get his attention. "Oh, sorry...guess I zoned there."

"That's nothing new." Tristan added.

"That's it!" Joey snapped, and it took both Yugi and Tea to keep the two broken apart so they didn't kill each other.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was the middle of the school day, during one of those really boring classes. Joey was sitting with his face down, all ready on the verge of falling asleep. And what didn't help was the droning voice of their teacher, who seemed to never be ending his verbal lesson. Infact, Joey felt the guy sounded exactly like that boring dude from the 'Clear Eyes' commercial. And if the man's voice didn't put you to sleep, then the background sound of Kaiba's constant key-typing from the back of the class would.

None of the teachers liked when Kaiba opened that laptop up. But he was a straight-A student, and filthy rich, and mega powerful...so they never bothered him. Instead, they made sure he was in the very back of the class, so the noise didn't bother the teachers.

Fortunately, before Joey had a chance to doze off, the key typing reminded him what he planned on doing. His only concern was that he knew it caused his body to look pretty dead. But if he just laid and looked like he was sleeping, that wouldn't bother anything, right? And his friends wouldn't be trying to talk to him, since they were almost asleep, themselves. Plus, Kaiba would never suspect him since he was in the same room. Of course...there was probably no way he would suspect Joey anyway, but it was still better to be safe than sorry.

So, Joey made sure he looked totally asleep and was in position that when he left his body, the rest of him wouldn't fall off the desk. He then used the arm band and once again separated himself.

Immediately after separating, Joey quickly looked over towards Yugi...suddenly considering 'after the fact' that maybe if his other half was right next to him, he'd be able to see him. 'Why didn't I think of that before?' He wondered.

Fortunately, he didn't see any sign of him. That meant he either wasn't there, or they couldn't see each other...though he wasn't sure which.

Returning to his plan, Joey floated over to Kaiba to see what he was typing. It looked as boring as the teacher's lecture sounded. 'Blah blah blah...stocks, with some dude Cramer...blah blah lawsuit. God, how can he read this without falling asleep?'

Now was where the fun began. Joey moved his finger, and held down one of the keys.

Kaiba immediately stopped, as did Joey as soon as Kaiba did. Kaiba looked annoyed, backed up the sentence and began to retype.

Joey hit another key, causing Kaiba to stop. Again, Kaiba backed up the line. Kaiba now looked down at the keys as he very slowly began to type. His eyes widened as he noticed a key become punched down by itself. He stopped typing. He didn't back it up yet, either.

Joey laughed at the look on Kaiba's face. "Haha...the jerk probably thinks the thing is haunted. Maybe I'll give him a scare." Joey typed the line 'Prick', and hit return.

Kaiba's eyes widened slightly, looking at the keys then the screen. But as quickly as the surprise came, Kaiba returned to looking normal, as if it never happened. He moved the arrow up to file, hit save, exited, then shut down his laptop.

"That sucks." Joey stated, hoping to be able to torture him more.

Now, Kaiba pulled out a notebook and a pencil, as he began to do some of his class work.

Joey just shook his head. "What kind of jerk does his homework in school?" He asked. "Ha...a stuck up Kaiba jerk!" He answered himself. "Well...don't think yer gonna get off that easy, just by closing up your laptop. I can still getcha."

As the pencil flowed over the paper, Kaiba's pencil suddenly moved from underneath, causing him to mess up. Kaiba blinked. To Kaiba, it felt like something had literally moved his pencil, forcing it to slip like that.

He moved the pencil up, looking it over as Joey doubled over laughing in hysterics. Kaiba then erased it, and began to write again. Joey calmed down and floated over, moving it again. This time, Kaiba tightened his grip in order to fight Joey on it.

Joey moved to the other side of the pencil and attempted to move it with all his strength, as Kaiba fought back. The result ended up with the pencil pulling from both their hands, causing it to soar into the air and hit the teacher square in the head. "Oh, shit!" Joey thought, as Kaiba looked totally shocked from what happened.

The teacher turned as Kaiba looked down, pretending to read. And Joey quickly flew back into his body. "All right...who did that?"

At that instant, the bell rang, and everyone packed up for next class. The teacher prattled about the homework assignment, as Joey came to...feeling even more tired than he did this morning. 'Damn, I shouldn't have fought him for that pencil. I just made myself more tired. Stupid Kaiba...take him to screw my fun up. Well, I'm not done yet, Kaiba...just you wait!'

"Come on, Joey...wake up." Tea said.

Joey looked up to see Tea and Tristan trying to wake him up, while Yugi was looking around with a serious...wait. That was the Pharaoh. Uh-oh.

Joey sat up, saying to Yami, "Hey...didn't expect to see you out, during school."

"Something's wrong." Yami immediately said.

"What's wrong, Yugi?" Tea asked.

Yami continued to look around. "I thought I sensed a faint magic at first, but I wasn't sure. Then for a moment, the surge grew stronger."

"You mean, here in school?" Tristan asked.

"I mean right in this room." Yami answered, and narrowed his eyes at Ryou who was beginning to walk away from his desk.

Yami approached, saying, "Ryou...you don't have the Millenium Ring anymore, do you?"

"No, not lately. Why?" Ryou asked.

Yami narrowed his eyes, not even sure if he was talking to Ryou, or Bakura pretending to be Ryou. "I sensed magic a moment ago. Are you sure you don't have it?"

"Oh, my! Really?" Ryou asked, sounding very fearful. "Oh...I hope it's not back. I haven't seen it, lately. But, you never know. The ring can suddenly just appear, at times."

Ryou sat back down and started to scramble in his backpack, muttering, "I don't see it here." He looked back up, saying, "Well, listen...if I start to act...weird. Just be careful, all right?"

Yami smiled, and nodded. "We'll look out for you."

As that took place, Joey was sweating bullets. 'He musta sensed me. I gotta be more careful with this thing.'


	3. Chapter 3

**YUGIOH**

Invisible Stalker

Chapter 3.

For the rest of the school day, Joey could barely keep his eyes opened. Atleast he regained his appetite and was able to eat again. But after school, Joey announced he was going home early and left. He couldn't go home to sleep, in fear of his Dad causing hell for him...so he went to the park and passed out on a bench.

By the time he woke, it was almost night. So, he headed straight home to have his Dad once again give him hell. Dad ran out of beer money, and took it out on Joey. Fortunately, Joey was able to dig up $1 in the couch and a couple quarters in his room and gave it to his Dad. With him being able to go and buy another beer, he happily left to get his fix.

Joey then passed out. There was no food in the house to eat for supper, and he was hungry. Atleast he got enough rest at the park. It was amazing how much energy the body expelled to keep that magic item working.

'The arm-thingee!' Joey suddenly thought, once again remembering it. That gave him an idea of filling his stomach. He owed Kaiba some grief, anyway. And for some reason, picking on Kaiba felt like the most fun thing in the world he could do.

So, Joey laid down in his bed, as his soul came out ready to bother Kaiba once again.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"I'm out." Kaiba said, smiling down at his brother.

Mokuba had his hands full of playing cards and tossed them down, saying, "How can you be good at this game? It's a game of chance!"

Kaiba shrugged and got up, frazzling his brother's hair. "Just lucky, I guess." He muttered, and began to walk away.

"But, you said there's no such thing as luck!" Mokuba cried, still having a tantrum that he lost.

Kaiba smirked as he passed the kitchen, heading towards the stairs...and stopped. He backed up, looking into the kitchen. For a second, he was sure he saw movement of something small floating across the air from the corner of his eye. Perhaps he was just seeing things again...it was late.

So, Kaiba kept going, heading towards his room, as he called out, "It's late, Mokuba. Get to bed."

"Awwww!" Mokuba whined, but began to put the cards away.

Kaiba went to his office and powered up his laptop, as he considered the strange day he had today. First was the laptop incident at school. At first, it began to look like someone was trying to take control of it, through a possible worm or virus. But to offer that much control, it would have to be hooked up online. Then he noticed the keys were moving by themselves. The only thing that could do that was if someone was physically pushing down on them. He even ripped his laptop apart later to be sure there was nothing strange about it.

But that wasn't all...there was also the odd pencil incident right after. 'Something' was moving his pencil around. And when he tried to forcibly stop it, it was pulled with enough force to cause it flying into the teacher's head. Good thing the teacher was as dumb as Joey Wheeler, and he didn't suspect Kaiba had anything to do with it. Even though Kaiba was reading a math ditto, now partially scribbled and Kaiba was totally without a writing utensil. Plus, if the teacher ever bothered to read the pencil, he would have noticed it had 'Kaiba Corp' stamped right on it.

But, what caused the pencil to do that? It was like there was an invisible man there trying to torment him. It got him paranoid enough to think he was seeing things all day, after that. Even in the kitchen, he now thought he saw floating objects.

Trying to relax, he focused on work and began to finish his reply to his lawyer, Cramer.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Joey was feeling real good chowing down on the bread pieces he was picking from the loaf in Kaiba's kitchen. He had eaten nearly the whole thing. 'Too bad I can't make a sandwich, and pick it up to eat it. But still...it's tons better than the empty stomach I normally have at this time.'

He had noticed Kaiba stopped to look at him a few minutes ago. For a moment, Joey was worried that maybe he actually saw him. Then he realized he must have seen the floating piece of bread before it ended up in his mouth. Now another person was near the doorway and entered the kitchen...Mokuba. Joey watched as he went into the fridge to pull out some meat, then reached for the bread, and...

"What in the-...?" Mokuba grabbed the bag to see it looked like an army of mice had come in and raided the bread. The kid looked totally pissed, as he marched to the nearest intercom, hit the button and snapped, "Security!"

"But, I'm a ghost. What are 'they' gonna do?" Joey wondered, not understanding.

The guard on the other side, said, "Yes, Mister Kaiba."

"I want an exterminator over here first thing in the morning to get rid of anything else trying to live in this house that's not supposed to!" Mokuba snapped.

"Yes, sir." The man said, without question.

Mokuba then put the meat away and went to the phone to call a pizza.

"Exterminator? They can't exterminate ghosts." Joey muttered, then it dawned on him. Mokuba must think he was a living pest. 'But, why would he think that? If it was insects, you'd see them everywhere. And if they were mice, you'd see their poop everywhere.' He thought. 'Oh, yeah...a rich kid like Mokuba probably never saw problems like that before. He wouldn't know that, would he? Oh, well. So, where's Kaiba now, I wonder?'

Joey took off and floated around the house until he found Kaiba, once again typing away. "Geez, is that all you ever do is type?"

'So, how to pick on Kaiba, this time?' Joey thought. Since he was on the laptop again and Joey wasn't very original, he decided he'd have to teach him a lesson with the computer again, first. 'Dude...that is way too much typing, and not enough living.'

As Kaiba was typing, suddenly additional letters began to enter his message again. Kaiba stopped, looking strangely at the laptop once more.

And Joey grinned, typing out slowly, 'no work so hard'.

'Great.' Kaiba thought. Whatever was trying to torture him, seemed to have the brain of a caveman.

Ignoring the document at the moment, Kaiba brought his hands to the keyboard, typing, "Who are you?"

It replied, 'ghost. I'm hawnting you.'

Kaiba tried not to smirk, but couldn't help it as he snickered from the line that was typed. Yes...this could be something serious. But, still...his ghost couldn't spell worth a crap. He typed back, "Well, ghost...learn to spell. Maybe you should go to school...you need it."

"What? I go to school! Wait...but I can't tell him that. But, still! That fucking lousy prick! How dare he talk to me that way! I'm a ghost, he can't say that!" Joey snapped, throwing a bodiless tantrum in the room.

And being Joey, he wasn't much for retorts. He typed back, 'prick'.

Kaiba was no longer trying to hide his smirk, and was about to ask what he really was, when he instantly froze from what happened next. Someone had just placed a solid hand on his shoulder...he could feel it. Kaiba whirled his chair around quickly, to look and see if he could notice anything...but nothing was there.

"Wha...? What's yer problem?" Joey asked, wondering why Kaiba got all weird and jumpy for a moment, practically staring right where he was.

'How's he know where I am? Maybe he 'can' see me!' That's when he realized he put his hand on Kaiba a minute ago, while reading over his shoulder. "Oh, yeah...I let myself touch him. He must have kind of felt me."

Kaiba now stood up, looking around the room. "Show yourself!" He blurted out.

Joey shook his head. "Why can't he be scared like any other bully would?" He wondered. Joey wasn't even sure he could make himself be seen, and didn't know how. But he wasn't gonna try, either. He didn't want to ruin it and let Kaiba know who was doing this to him.

Kaiba then turned and abruptly left the room. "Huh? Hey, wait!" Joey chased after him. It was a good thing he could float and go through walls, otherwise he probably would have never been able to keep up with Kaiba's quick-paced stride, as he marched straight to...well, some room with a lot of monitors.

Kaiba clicked them all on, looking for anything suspicious. When he saw nothing, he pulled a tape up that taped every camera view...including his room.

"Man, this thing is so cool!" Joey said, looking at all the cameras in awe like he had just entered Disney Land.

Kaiba now managed to get to the part where he was typing to the 'ghost', and stopped at the very spot where he looked startled about something. "Zoom in." He commanded, as the picture got closer and closer and closer...

"Stop." There. Kaiba saw it...the clothing on him was disrupted, showing a slight imprint of something, though one couldn't tell if it was a hand or something else. But it was the proof Kaiba needed to know he was not crazy.

He now clicked on an intercom, saying, "Security."

"Yes, mister Kaiba." The man stated.

"Put Chris on for me." He ordered.

After a moment, another voice came out, saying, "Chris here, sir."

"You worked for the government awhile, did you not? Do you know if they ever made some kind of suit or device that can cloak a person?" Kaiba asked.

"No, sir...there's no such invention." The man said.

Kaiba added, "You wouldn't just be saying that as loyalty to the government, would you?"

"My loyalty is strictly towards you, sir." Chris answered.

"I see."

Joey shook his head. Any other normal person would assume ghost. But Kaiba? No...he has to think it's some kind of spy in an invisible suit. "You can't touch me, ya jerk! Did ya forget that?"

Kaiba continued. "I want all the cameras in the mansion redone. They are to also record under all various types of light, including night vision...just incase."

"Yes, sir." The man answered, never daring to question his boss, no matter how outrageous the request.

"Good. You are to start immediately." Kaiba then turned off the communicator and stared coldly at the frozen picture on the monitor, still displaying the imprint on his shoulder earlier. "Are you in here, now?" He asked out loud. "I don't exactly know what you are, but I'm going to find you. You can't hide from me, forever."

Joey laughed at that. "Oh, yeah...I'm sure those little light changes will help you find me. And you call 'me' stupid!"

He then let Kaiba stew for now and left. "No sense overdoing it and being tired again. I'll just get him again next night."


	4. Chapter 4

**YUGIOH**

Invisible Stalker

Warning: Male sex, possible rape.

Chapter 4.

It was the next day at school. Joey especially didn't want to do anything like that at school anymore, for fear of Yami noticing him. As far as Joey knew, magic was the only real way to stop magic, and he didn't want to be stopped...this was way too fun for him. Why tormenting Kaiba was the choice of things to do from anything else, Joey wasn't sure...probably just to get even with the biggest bully of them all. But it was fun nonetheless, and he refused to stop. Besides, it's only been a couple days. He'd just give the arm band back to Yugi in a few more days.

Well...maybe a week. Two weeks tops!

But Joey was starting to see the best way of using this item. If he got hungry, he could take a nap in the park and his ghost form could go and snag some food, somewhere. Then at night, he could steal Kaiba's food and go torment him at home. And if he didn't overdue it, he'd have enough energy to handle the next day, without wanting to pass out. It was perfect. And he'd have more food than he ever had, before.

After school, Joey hung out with his friends, acting like there was nothing unusual. He even went home where his Dad threw another tantrum for not having any money, before he stormed out on his own to probably mug some lady.

Now alone and without worry of his Dad beating him up, he relaxed and his soul left his body for more adventures. Joey once again had fun spinning in the air, before heading anxiously back to Kaiba's.

Kaiba was not in a good mood today. First, Mokuba told him about the bread incident, and he assumed it might have had something to do with this strange phenomena following him around, lately. Then, his security told him his new camera project wouldn't be done for atleast a couple weeks to find the right cameras, refit the house, then redo the entire hardware setup to handle the new system. Plus, there was the new computer they also had to install, that would be connecting the cameras to handle showing the different light visions on the monitors and recorders.

He wanted it done sooner, but it didn't look like it was going to be done any quicker than that. And he was concerned...about Mokuba. Was this thing a danger to him? Was this thing a danger to Kaiba Corp? It had to be some enemy company doing this for their own gains...but who, and how? Plus, what did they want?

Kaiba was so stressed out, he didn't even try to work tonight at his home. Instead, he was lying in his bed in the dark, where his eyes could relax in the darkness...no longer looking at the bright florescent monitor screen.

Joey had found some more snacks to chow on in the kitchen and slipped upstairs, surprised to see it so dark. It took a moment for Joey to realize Kaiba was in fact in the room. "Is he asleep?" Joey wondered. "Too bad I can't make eerie ghost noises for him to hear." He muttered, looking down at him.

But since he managed to freak Kaiba out from contact last time, he decided maybe he could do that to him again. Joey moved over to him and gently poked him in the chest. Kaiba eyes immediately sprung open, surprising Joey.

"Damn...he's a light sleeper." He said.

"You're back, aren't you?" Kaiba calmly asked. "What do you want?"

'Like I can answer.' Joey thought. He had to admit...it was weird seeing Kaiba looking so calm, almost relaxed on the bed in...his...pajamas. 'Wow….that 'is' weird. I never seen him in anything but his school uniform and his 'I'm a god' clothes.'

Kaiba slowly rose from his bed, moving back to his laptop...turning it on.

"Aw, come on. Not that again!" Joey snapped, even though he couldn't be heard. "Don't you ever stop working?"

Kaiba sat down at the computer, opening up a new file. He then typed, "Can you hear me when I speak?"

"Oh! He's just trying to use it to talk ta me. That's cool." Joey said. But did he want to play Kaiba's game? Last time, Kaiba made him angry from typing to him. And since he was supposed to be a ghost, maybe he shouldn't type back. "Well...he should know if I can hear him, atleast."

So, Joey typed, 'yeah'.

"So, you can hear me." Kaiba said. "Yet, you never speak...atleast as far as I know. Do you purposely stay quiet, or can I simply not hear you?"

"Obviously, he can't get it through his head, yet." Joey muttered, and typed, 'ghosts cant talk'.

Kaiba smirked, "I see. So, you're still trying to convince me that you're a ghost. Last I knew, ghosts can't type, either."

Joey typed to him, 'meet a lot uh ghosts?'

"Hmph." Kaiba snorted, not liking that answer too much. "Why don't we get to the point, here. You're here for some reason. Why are you here? What do you want from me?"

Joey laughed and slowly typed, 'I'm yer dead Aunt Edna. I'm here ta hawnt you.'

Kaiba sighed, rubbing his head. "Seriously..." But there was no further answer.

"Ha, figure it out yerself, ya prick!" Joey laughed, still laughing after typing the Edna BS. But typing that much was also kinda tough for ghostly fingers. It took a lot of concentration, and he hated focusing on anything he thought of as work. Joey then pressed his hand on Kaiba's shoulder again, hoping to make him react again like yesterday. He liked when Kaiba seemed freaked. Well...it was maybe freaking-out for Kaiba.

But this time, Kaiba ignored the hand, and nodded. "All right...so you don't intend on telling me why. Then how about a game? I'll guess, and you tell me if I'm right or wrong. That's not so difficult, is it? Even for a ghost, at your mental capacity."

Joey was growling again. "Yer just lucky I can't pick up anything too heavy to land on yer head!"

"Are you here to try and find secrets on my company?"

Joey answered, 'no'.

"Are you here for revenge, for something I might have done?"

For a moment, Kaiba wasn't sure if the ghost would answer. Finally, it put down, 'maybe a little'

"So, you hate me. This whole thing is to get even."

'no'.

"Don't lie. That's against the rules of the game." Kaiba stated.

Joey felt bad. Was Kaiba right? Was that all he was here for….to hurt Kaiba? Somehow, that didn't sound right. "But, I ain't like that. I aint trying to hurt him. It's more like...a practical joke, that's all. I'm just messing with his head, a little. It aint to really hurt him."

Again, he typed, 'no!'

Kaiba was puzzled. This thing admitted to wanting revenge, and yet it was intently stating it wasn't to get even and he wasn't hated. 'Maybe it's in denial.' He thought.

As Kaiba considered the next question, he could feel one of his shoulder muscles tightening from stress and rotated his shoulder slightly to try and ease it.

Joey noticed the movement, and moved his hand to try to ease Kaiba's shoulder. Kaiba could feel him, but it was a slight touch rubbing against him, unable to rub too hard. It felt good, but he refused to admit that. Then he realized...the touch wasn't on his pajama shirt, it was on his skin!

Kaiba looked over, able to feel Joey still moving his hand on his skin and yet...his shirt never moved, as if nothing was there. Kaiba's eyes widened in wonder, and asked, "How are you doing this?"

Joey looked over, thinking, 'What? What is he talking about?' He had all ready touched Kaiba a minute ago with no reaction, so why was he surprised again?

That's when he noticed what Kaiba had caught onto. He was able to also moved right through the clothing and touch/massage the shoulder at the same time. 'Wow...I didn't even know I could do that!' Joey thought. "That is so cool!"

Joey let go of his shoulder, then moved it back...once again touching the skin, underneath. Joey was so fascinated over this, he continued to move down Kaiba's back to his other shoulder, then to his back again...touching every little contour and detail. Every little dent and spot and scar...

"Stop."

Kaiba was now tense and very rigid, looking slightly unnerved that something he couldn't see, touch, or stop was moving his fingers all over parts of his body, without even his clothing to stop him from doing anything wrong.

Joey immediately pulled away, spouting, "What am I doing?"

He felt pretty embarrassed, but quickly reminded himself that Kaiba had no idea who he was. And to his surprise, doing that to Kaiba actually gave him a slight chubby...which was even more embarrassing. "What the hell is wrong with me?" Joey thought. "And wait a minute...how can I even get a hard-on? I'm a ghost!"

But Joey was snapped back to the present, when Kaiba began to speak again. "Listen...whatever I've done to you to somehow wrong you, I can fix this. Tell me who you really are, and I'll see to it that you are offered compensation for whatever loss I have caused to you."

"Now who's lying." Joey muttered, and typed, 'lyer.'

Kaiba smirked, at both the bad spelling and the fact that this person knew him enough to know he was full of it. Despite the possible harm this person could cause, Kaiba was feeling the strange rush of a challenge. It was a new game for him...a game he wanted to win. In honesty, he wanted to find out who this person was on his own...without the supposed 'ghost's' help to do it. Well...unless he was dumb enough to tell him. But, then he wouldn't be a worthy challenge.

"If you really are a ghost, then you must have died young to have such lousy spelling...Edna." Kaiba smirked.

Joey got pissed again. But how to get back at him? There was a sudden quick thought that appeared in Joey's head, remembering that Kaiba didn't like when he touched him. It was quickly followed by a rush to his groin, encouraging him to do so. When did he get into liking Kaiba like that in the first place, though? ...or into guys, for that matter?

Joey pushed back the thought that this was a guy, and convinced himself he wasn't doing anything too harsh. Just a small touch to freak Kaiba out. He was just teasing him...it wasn't for his own pleasure.

Kaiba felt the hand again, this time skim up the skin of his chest, moving the little chest hairs as he did so. And again Kaiba froze, not liking the idea of someone or something doing whatever he or she wanted to his person, and helpless to stop it. "I said don't do that." Kaiba said, calmly.

'be nice.' Appeared on the monitor.

It caused Kaiba to scowl, realizing it must be this thing's version of a penalty game. "I don't care what you are." Kaiba snapped. "You can't tell me what to say or do." He insisted in protest, his ego getting in the way.

"Fine...then you deserve this." Joey said, as he came over him and began to explore all over his front chest area.

Kaiba stood, immediately moving away. "I said, cut it out!" Kaiba snapped angrily, using anger to hide his fear.

"Uh-uh." Joey grinned, as he easily kept right up to Kaiba, touching him again. "Why don't you say your sorry fer once. 'I give'...something along that line. Then maybe then I'll be nice."

Kaiba tried to get away from the strange exploring hands and managing to back himself into a corner. He had the urge to run out of the room and his house as quick as he could, but he refused to let himself do so, because it might make him look like a coward.

He blushed terribly, as he whispered, "Stop it..."

And by this time, Joey was so rock hard, and that obvious blush on Kaiba's face made him look so fuckable right now...he couldn't even consider the idea of stopping. "I didn't hear the magic word, yet...'please or sorry'." He said, forgetting that Kaiba couldn't hear him or push him away.

Joey moved his head down, and next licked up Kaiba's chest, hearing the inhale of breath from Kaiba which only encouraged him more.

Joey moved down and stroked his own member while wondering how he could even 'get' a ghostly hard-on, but his need to release was overwhelming any other thought in Joey's head. So, Joey's exploring hand moved to the one main region in Kaiba's pants, finding he wasn't the only one with a hard-on.

Kaiba gasped before he could stop himself, and quickly put a hand to his mouth as his blush got even redder. This wasn't happening to him. It was beyond humiliating, and...for some reason he was liking this. Finally, his ego was beginning to wane, as he decided pride or not...he should get the hell out of there. But, now his own body was betraying him and not wanting to leave this. Besides, where could he go? This thing could follow him anywhere...couldn't it?

The hand he used to cover his mouth only stopped Kaiba from gasping out for so long. As Joey quickened the movement on his shaft, the gasps could be heard again. By this time, Kaiba had slipped further down onto the floor, watching his member get moved around his pants on its own accord.

Joey stopped playing with himself to unsnap the little clamp holding Kaiba's pajama pants together, as it came apart showing Kaiba's pride waving in the wind. Joey grinned down at the lustful look on Kaiba's face, and said, "Let's see if I can do this as a ghost." He then moved over Kaiba and came down onto him.

Soon enough, Kaiba had stopped protesting altogether, and was now pleading for the ghost not to stop. After Kaiba came, Joey then inserted himself and thrusted himself hard into Kaiba.

Joey was next to cum...confusing him on this whole ghost-thing once again, and how he could do this. Joey finally pulled out, looking down at himself. "That's weird. I feel like I came...but there's nutt'n there."

Kaiba was on the ground thoroughly fucked, ready to pass-out right there on the floor. Joey looked down, saying, "You should probably get in bed." Then finally remembered. "Oh, yeah...you can't hear me."

Suddenly warning bells rang through his head. 'Wait. He can't hear me, and all that time I was waiting for an apology. I thought he kept quiet on purpose maybe, cuz...oh, shit. That don't mean I raped him, does it?'

Suddenly, in fear and panic, Joey felt the strange sensation of an anchor attached to his soul and was rushed to his body so fast, he didn't know what happened...emotionally filled with fear that he did something horrible.


	5. Chapter 5

**YUGIOH**

Invisible Stalker

Warning: Sex scene, possible rape.

Chapter 5.

Joey had not woken up immediately after returning to his body. It took until morning before he managed to wake himself from sleep. And he felt so drained, he felt like he could sleep a week. But, what was wrong? Why did he feel this way?

His mind retraced yesterday, and he suddenly remembered what happened with him and Kaiba. And that's also when he noticed that his body also responded to his actions. He had messed up his pajamas pretty bad. So, even though his body didn't move around, it still reacted to things he did.

And how 'did' he do that? He could barely lift a pencil, yet he could ghostly attack someone like that? After thinking more about it, he realized it became easier for him to do things, the more emotion he felt. So, strong emotions must also make his soul stronger in...strength, or power? Able to do more physical things? Either way, it worked...but it seemed to have taken a toll on him. It was going to be tough enough to drag himself to the bathroom.

"Hey, shithead! Get ready for school!" His Dad yelled into his room from somewhere in the house.

"Yes, Dad." He managed to choke out.

He was so tired that at the moment, Joey didn't even think about the consequences or the guilt he felt from last night. He was just so tired, he couldn't think of anything else but to sleep.

Somehow, he managed to get himself up, into the bathroom, and cleaned-off. He got dressed and dragged himself outside. He made it 1/2 way to school where the park was, then decided 'fuck-it', and passed out on a park bench, again.

Finally while just laying there, his mind contemplated what he did, and if he just did something terribly wrong. 'I raped Kaiba.' He thought in dread, as the pang of guilt began to stab at him.

But, was it rape? Yeah, he did tell Joey to stop when he first began. But after a while, he recalled Kaiba begging for him not to stop. A very pleasurable remembrance of Kaiba, too...Kaiba begging.

'But he said no, first. And it's not like he could really stop me. I didn't stop cuz I was waiting for him to apologize, but he couldn't hear me and didn't know what I wanted.' Joey thought, with more guilt setting in.

'Then again, this is Kaiba.' Joey thought. 'Maybe he was just so stuck-up that he needed someone to be a little forceful for him to get what he really wanted, after all.'

Atleast that's what Joey was trying to convince himself, hoping maybe that was the case, and trying not to feel so terrible over what he did.

'Maybe going to school, I'd be able to see his reaction to know how he really felt.' Joey then thought. But he was so tired, he couldn't move.

Joey was also trying to understand why he got so turned on by him in the first place. Kaiba was a guy, after all. 'I'm into girls, dammit! Why the hell did I even do that?' Joey thought, trying to convince himself that was the case. But, if he was really into girls, then why did Kaiba turn him on? And why was he thinking that way about Kaiba, now?

'Dammit, I aint into Kaiba or guys! This is Ishizu's fault and her stupid magic items!' He thought. He should probably hand that thing to Yugi, which would stop this mess altogether. Yet, Joey realized he didn't want to stop. He didn't want to stop using this, he didn't want to stop seeing Kaiba and doing all sorts of nasty and wonderful things to him. '...and maybe he liked it.' Joey thought, feeling a whole mix of emotions: confusion, shame, lust, and especially guilt among them.

'I gotta keep it...atleast until I can find out if I really hurt him or not.' Joey thought. 'Maybe I'll give it back after that.'

Clearing his head, Joey decided to go to sleep first before anything else, since that was what he needed most, anyway.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kaiba went to school as normal. He noticed Joey wasn't there, but ignored that fact not really caring. It certainly wasn't the first time the mutt skipped school. He was more concerned over what happened last night. It left his mind in chaos mixed with emotions he was not used to dealing with. The worst among them was the anticipation of this strange ghost guest of his to come back again, and hopefully do what he did before. And he hated himself for it...he hated this weakness that crept inside of him like a disease.

Plus, he wasn't sure how to react when the thing did return. He certainly couldn't let it know that he enjoyed it. It would obviously exploit his weakness and use it against him. But at the same time, he couldn't show rejection to what he did, either. It might decide that this too was a weakness, using his displeasure as a way of hurting him. Yet, that very thought made him want to tell him that, in hopes he'd be attacked again...once again hating this strange lust invading him.

He reminded himself that this thing said its purpose was only to hurt Kaiba for revenge. He was not a friend, and certainly not a lover. What it did to him was not for pleasure in the least...it was to torment and humiliate him in the most basic way possible. So, that meant Kaiba's mission was to try and convince the thing that doing it again would 'not' be in its best interest. But, how to do that?

At the same time, he had to find out who this person was. After last night's romp, he had learned the hard way that this supposed 'ghost' was a male. It wouldn't have been able to do what it did, otherwise. But, what was it and how could it do what it's been doing? He refused to accept ghost. There was more to it than that...ghosts don't pick up pencils, type on computers, communicate, nor screw someone blind. This thing was real...Kaiba simply had to figure out how he made himself ghost-like.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Joey woke up much later, after school had ended. He got up from the park bench and felt starved from not eating. But as usual...he had no money. So, he went to an area barren of any people in the park, and leaned against a tree.

Again, his soul drifted from his body as he headed to Kaiba's mansion. Exterminators were there, trying to find any evidence of mice. Joey shrugged and pulled a piece of bread out of the bag shoving it in his mouth. That's when he noticed the two guys staring fearfully in his direction. Smiling, Joey pulled another piece out. That's when they turned and ran for it, screaming, "Ghosts! This house is haunted!"

"Why can't Kaiba be like that?" Joey thought. Then again, the way he was yesterday wasn't too bad, either. He sighed. "I hope he aint too freaked. Man, I'll feel like shit if that's the case."

Joey then grabbed bits and pieces of things in the fridge until he was full enough, then went looking for Kaiba. He wasn't in the mansion at all, and finally flew to Kaiba Corp and found him there...on the top floor.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"...then build a system with enough core memory to handle it. This should 'not' be difficult!" Kaiba snapped on the phone. He hung up his cell phone a moment later, marching angrily down the hall.

Mokuba asked, "Seto...why are you changing the security of the mansion?"

"I have my reasons." Kaiba answered.

"Well...I wish you'd tell me these reasons." Mokuba said.

Kaiba looked down at his brother, stating, "It's nothing serious. I feel we simply need an update."

"No you don't. If that was the case, you wouldn't be in such a hurry to have it done." Mokuba argued.

Kaiba looked away. "I'll let you know when I feel it's necessary."

Mokuba sighed, "Whatever. Well, I got a meeting to go to on an idea to expand Kaiba Land here in Domino City."

"What do you think, so far?" Kaiba asked, as he took a file that his secretary offered him.

Mokuba retorted, "I'll let you know when I feel it's necessary." Hoping it would put the point across not to keep things from him.

"All right." Kaiba answered calmly, and walked away. Mokuba sighed and shook his head, before doing the same but the opposite direction.

Kaiba had just recently gotten out of a meeting, and was now looking through a file on another business matter. Plus, there was another meeting an hour from now. And he had plenty of work to get done before that meeting arose.

But as Kaiba approached his door, he felt the brush of something skim over his shoulder...and it didn't touch his sleeve, it touched underneath. Kaiba glanced back, and sure enough nothing was there.

He didn't know if he was more fearful that this male ghost had reached his office now, or excited that he was back. Either way, none of it showed on his face. He turned away like there was nothing there, and headed into his office.

Joey wasn't sure...was he mad? He followed him inside, as Kaiba closed and locked the door. He then moved to his desk and had a seat, looking over his file. "So, what do you want, now?" He asked casually.

When he got no answer, he added, "The keyboard is to your right. All you have to do is type on it. You know, this haunting thing is really getting annoyingly repetitive. Keep it up, you're going to result in boring me to death. Then who are you going to haunt?"

'Did he just say boring?' Joey practically raped him last night, and the best word Kaiba could come up with was 'boring'? Joey was just about ready to pull his hair out, after hearing him. Since last night, he's been practically consumed in guilt for what he did. Now he was so pissed, he was tempted to do it again. How was it that Kaiba managed to turn his whole mood around with one simple sentence?

"I'm still waiting." Kaiba added, offering more agitation to Joey. "Are you really that speechless, or is this your lame attempt to finally try and play ghost. If you're going to pretend you don't exist, why don't you just go away, all ready? I don't have time for this nonsense, and I have a lot of work to..."

Kaiba was unable to finish his sentence, when he felt hands once again come around his member and begin to stroke him. Shit...this was not was he was hoping for. Then again...maybe it was. But he was certainly trying to make it sound like he could care less. Did he say something wrong? Did he give himself away?

Joey was absolutely steamed, and was fed up with Kaiba's rambling on how bored he was over last night, and didn't have time to deal with him, like he was nothing. And he hated that! 'Screw it! If this is rape, then dammit he deserves it!'

Joey continued to stroke him, getting off on watching Kaiba squirm in his seat, trying not to look nearly as interested as he was. But Joey turned it up a notch as he came down, wrapping his lips around Kaiba, and...

Kaiba gasped out loud, unable to stop himself. What was probably the worst of this was when he brought his hand down to feel the head wrapped around him, all he felt was air. He so wanted to take him in return. The most he could do was rub at his thigh in anticipation, suck on the finger of his own hand covering his mouth once again, and gasp out in pleasure.

Pressure was building quickly, and he wasn't sure if he could hold on much longer.

And suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Stop." Kaiba pleaded in a whisper, but the ghostly head refused to stop bobbing up and down.

Controlling his voice to his best, Kaiba choked out, "What is it?"

"Sir, your lawyer Cramer is here to see you." She said, wiggling the handle of the locked door.

'Shit!' Kaiba thought, feeling the pressure rising. "Stop." He whispered again. "I have to see this person. It's important." But again, the ghostly mouth on Kaiba's cock would not let up. If anything, it only seemed to intensify.

He choked back the gasp trying to escape. Then once again, in the most normal voice he could muster, he said, "Tell him 5 minutes."

"Yes, sir." He secretary answered in a voice that sounded a bit like suspicion.

Another silent gasp escaped Kaiba, feeling the ecstasy of the invisible tongue running all over his most sensitive region. He gave into its pleasure, thrusting into him as he began to silently plead for more.

Joey smiled as he continued his task, pleased to hear those words again. By this time, he was pretty sure that Kaiba did like this, but only knew how to be a stuck-up jerk. And he was more than happy to give it to him and watch the reaction from Kaiba...knowing he caused him to react this way. Joey wanted to do more to him, but he was so tired last time that he decided not to overdo it again, so soon. And what he was doing right now wasn't nearly as extraining.

"Wait, stop!" Kaiba gasped out, as he rose up, struggling to get away. Why was he suddenly moving back?

Kaiba could feel he was about to go, but he was about to see his lawyer and couldn't afford to let himself go while still fully clothed. So, he struggled to get himself up and towards the bathroom, but could still feel Joey's mouth on him the whole way there.

He made it into the bathroom, begging him to stop for a moment, as he struggled to get his pants down. But just before he could, his control was lost and he felt himself blow...feeling like the attacker was lapping the whole thing up, but knowing that couldn't be the case. Maybe he'd be okay if he went the rest of the day without underwear...

The ghost had finally released him, and Kaiba only then noticed that he didn't feel sticky at all. He pulled his pants down enough to see there was no evidence left that he just came. That would mean the ghost...

'But, how is that possible?' He thought. Then he remembered the incident of the missing bread, and realized he must have been right. The bread thief 'was' the ghost. 'He was eating the bread. A ghost...that can swallow?'

Kaiba's pants were back on normal, as he limped back to his seat after first unlocking the door. And written on the monitor was a note, saying, 'Hope that wasn't too boring for ya'.

And Kaiba quickly covered his mouth to hide the smile, just incase he was still there. Besides, he had a lawyer to meet.

Joey grinned seeing Kaiba's attempted hidden reaction, and slipped back to his body. He was now certain Kaiba was a willing participant, and returned feeling only slightly drained this time, and very satisfied, and...boy, did he have the strangest taste in his mouth.


	6. Chapter 6

**YUGIOH**

Invisible Stalker

Chapter 6.

When Joey first came to, he realized there was some bum trying to rob him of his belongings, and quickly chased him away. He had to be more careful where he let himself lay, while his soul was wandering around.

And later when he met up with his friends, Joey told them he skipped school cuz he was bored (using Kaiba's response). Of course, that only resulted in them lecturing him for doing something like that. He told them he wouldn't do it again, even though he knew he probably would. And lately, every time Yugi looked at him, Joey began to feel a mix of guilt and jealousy. He felt guilty for not giving Yugi what was rightfully his yet, after agreeing he would. And Joey felt jealous that Yugi owned something that he wanted to keep for himself. And perhaps more so, he was angry at himself for feeling this way towards one of his friends.

Joey did his best not to show the conflict he was beginning to feel inside of him in front of his friends.

But after a while, he couldn't handle being there with them any longer, and decided to head home.

The whole walk home, he constantly thought about Kaiba, and wanted to check up on him again. Maybe he could talk to him through the computer, and this time get some real input out of him to hopefully find out what he really felt.

Finally, he made it home….but things didn't seem to be looking good for Joey tonight.

"There your are!" His father slurred, as soon as he came in.

"What's up, pop?" Joey asked, not liking the murderous look in his Dad's eyes. He looked towards his room, hoping to run and hide there, only to realize his room had been trashed.

"You been holding out on me, boy!" His Dad snapped. "You know we need money!"

"Huh?" Joey stupidly asked. He had no money...what did he mean?

"I saw that shiny box o' yers, today." He slurred.

Oh, shit! The box! "Wait! That aint mine! That belongs to a friend of mine!" Joey exclaimed.

"Well it aint yer job to be watching other people's shit! I told you about that!" The Dad snapped.

Joey felt his heart sink. This was not good. "Where's the box, Dad?"

The Dad turned away. "I pawned it off, what'd you think? We needed the money fer bills n' stuff."

In other words...for more booze. "You keeping any other shit fer yer friends, I should know about?"

"No...that's it." Joey said, looking like he was about to cry.

His Dad turned and looked him over. Since Joey looked so broken-hearted, he assumed he was telling the truth and didn't drill him further. He then walked away, saying, "No more hiding shit on me, or next time yer on the street."

Joey sadly went to his room, first looking under his bed, then laid down on it. Because he took so long to give what belonged to Yugi, he had now all ready lost the box. Atleast the item itself wasn't taken. But how was he going to explain to Yugi giving him the bracelet like that? If Ishizu found out, she'd tell him something was missing, and it would go back to him. This was all his fault.

He didn't bother to visit Kaiba….he felt too miserable.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day, Joey went to school acting strangely quiet and feeling like shit. He decided he couldn't exactly hold all this in and needed to talk to someone. But he couldn't talk to his friends, or they might suspect something. He'd need a stranger of some sort.

"Ya see...there's this friend I know that has this problem." Joey said, looking guilty as sin.

"Mmm-hmm." The guidance counselor said, writing stuff down.

Joey quickly asked, "Now this don't go to anyone else...right?"

"That's right, Mr. Wheeler. Please, go on..."

Joey continued. "Well, this friend was kinda trusted to give this item to another friend of his. But this friend started to like this thing so much that he didn't exactly want ta give it to dis other guy. And the other guy doesn't exactly know he was getting a present in the first place. So...would it be wrong if he kept it?"

She smiled, saying, "Yes, it would. He's your...well, that person's friend. It wouldn't be right to keep what doesn't belong to him."

Joey looked sad.

She added, "But if that friend is a good enough friend, then your friend shouldn't worry. Maybe he'll let that other person use it."

"But, it don't exactly work that way! When it's given over, then it's not suppose to go to the another guy. And if he found out what it was being used for, well...I don't think that friend would like it too much." Joey answered.

"Okay..." she said, wondering if they were talking about something illegal, like drugs or a gun. "Could you maybe say what this item is?"

"It's...a piece of jewelry." Joey said.

Now, she was more confused. "So, this jewelry is maybe a close personal object of that friend, like maybe a wedding ring or something?"

"...or something."

"And that's why it can't be shared?" She asked.

"I guess."

She smiled. "Then maybe your friend should find another one like that. Jewelry isn't normally unique, you know."

"Yeah, but this one is!" Joey said. He looked away, deciding maybe he said too much. "Well, thanks. Uh...I'll let him know, okay?"

"Okay. I hope our talk helped your friend out." She said.

Maybe if he used it for, like...a month. Then he could stop and give it back to Yugi.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Time was beginning to pass for Kaiba, and he felt like somewhere along the way he was slowly losing himself. This ghost stranger had appeared a couple weeks ago, and not long after that began to basically rape him. And despite his defenses, he was quickly becoming a very willing subject in this whole matter.

Normally, once a day the ghost would appear and attack him, and usually at the most inopportune times. Kaiba was the first to try and turn their meeting into a game. And the original rule of the game was to identify the ghost. Somehow, this ghost had changed the rules. Now the rule was to stay in full control as the phantom had its way with him, and not let anyone catch on to what was happening to him. Show no weakness, no matter what he was doing.

And this ghost seemed to make it more and more difficult to keep this control. And the anticipation for his invisible stalker to return was killing him daily. He longed for that momentary rush, as the unknown took full control of him, making him totally helpless to do anything about it. He originally assumed the ghost wanted more than that. He was a spy with a new device to steal what was his, or endanger his brother. But nothing like that ever came up. Maybe this was the ghost's way of revenge. But if this was revenge...he'd gladly accept this any day or any night.

And he shamefully begged for it time and again. The humiliating part wasn't the rape...it was his shattered pride, when the pleasure had gotten the best of him and became an addiction. When he outwardly pleaded for him not to stop. When inside, he was begging for him to return soon to play another round.

Yet...despite how this strange unknown male had totally taken his dignity away, he still felt there was a chance of winning atleast part of this game. The new security system was almost done. And he was hoping with the new improved scanning ability, it would be able to pick this mystery person out. But that left a new dilemma. If he found out who it was, he would probably have the power to stop him. And if he did that, the thing he craved for the most would be gone...and he didn't want it to end. And he feared when the time came to find out who this stranger was...he may not take the effort to find out, and continue to allow this phantom to take him as long as he wanted.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Joey was being eaten up alive from guilt. He had an item he knew wasn't his, and yet the addiction of having Kaiba was too great to stop. He finally ended the denial of knowing for sure no matter how much time he extended it to, he would never give the item to Yugi. He needed his fix with Kaiba too much to let it go. And knowing he'd never give something to his friend that he should made him feel like the most evil and hideous person in the world.

But if that wasn't enough, his times with Kaiba was beginning to eat him up, too. It wasn't guilt. He had all ready accepted the idea that Kaiba more than craved for him to show up and rape him blind. He also quickly realized the worst the moment was to do this to Kaiba, the more excited he got. Kaiba loved being tested to his limits, he loved the risk of total humiliation if he lost. Kaiba always craved for games when the stakes were high, and Joey was giving him the game of a lifetime...and a game that could continue on as long as he continued to not be caught. Kaiba knew he would continue to be tested, and he also knew eventually he would slip. A person can't do this forever without a stumble here or there. And when he did, he would fall hard.

Somehow, the game had gotten to Joey, too. He loved offering the risk and seeing if Kaiba could pull it off. He loved the rush of almost pushing Kaiba over the edge...and he was the cause of it.

The problem was that Kaiba only saw him as a sex object. He craved for the sex and the game of it, but not for him. And the thought of Kaiba only doing him as a stranger, while treating him like shit normally...it hurt. And slowly, that little hollowness inside was starting to grow. Eventually, Joey also feared that would overtake him, just as Kaiba's lustful outburst would eventually cause great humiliation for the CEO. It would probably become too much for Joey, and someday he'd admit who he is and destroy everything they had. He could stop this all right now from ever happening by giving the item back to Yugi, but his addiction refused to let it go.

And somewhere in the back of his mind...he was hoping for his day to fall soon, so the guilt or emptiness would not destroy him, first.

But Joey's time with the item had gotten him to learn how to use it better. It was now beginning to drain him much less than it used to. And being a soul and not a body, he was also learning he was a lot more bendable as well...all the better to torment Kaiba even more.

Today, Kaiba was in school when Joey decided this could be the best place to attack him today. Joey pretended to sleep in class as his spiritual form moved to Kaiba, his hand grazing his all ready hard member.

Kaiba's eyes widened in a mix of fear and excitement...the game was about to begin again. But Kaiba was very worried about the placement, in the middle of class. He could only remember the day before, when his ghost friend learned how well he could bend himself. Kaiba slipped by crying out. Fortunately, he was in his office and the secretary knocked, worried something happened.

What Joey didn't know was to cover his slip up, Kaiba purposely put a staple into his own hand to show the secretary, so she wouldn't be suspicious of anything else.

But Kaiba couldn't let this phantom go after him here...not in front of everyone. There would be no excuse except him getting off in class. He had to get out of here...now.

Kaiba leaped up, surprising Joey, as he packed his things and headed towards the door. "I have an important business meeting I have to go to."

"Very well." The teacher said, annoyed that Kaiba could leave anytime he wanted without being able to say anything against him. But it was out of her hands.

Joey smirked, realizing just how scared he had Kaiba today after yesterday's game, knowing he was probably gonna scream his head off. 'I gotta find another place, myself.' He decided, going back into his body.

Joey raised his hand, asking, "Can I use the restroom, please?"

"Very well, but don't take long."

Joey left and soon found himself a dark and empty classroom. There, he let himself pass out and find Kaiba, who was just about to head into the men's room. Joey immediately latched onto him, and began to attack him before he even made it there.

He immediately clutched the doorway to the men's room gasping out. Then noticing there was another student staring at him strangely from not too far down the hall, he blushed and darted into the room.

While Joey's mouth was latched onto one end, he bent around sticking himself into the other end. Kaiba nearly fell over from the added pressure, gasping out again and praying no one would come in. And the way Joey was riding him, he couldn't move another inch except straight to the floor, where he begged Joey not to stop.

Before long, he peaked and Kaiba cried out in pleasure, quickly stifling it, afterwards. Fortunately, it was in the middle of a class period, so chances of anyone hearing or coming in was near nil.

But his blood froze instantly, as he heard a single footstep.

"Am I disturbing anything?"

...and of all the people to watch him fall, it had to be Yami.


	7. Chapter 7

**YUGIOH**

Invisible Stalker

Chapter 7.

Kaiba looked up wide-eyed, horrified to see Yami looking down at him with an eyebrow raised. He immediately got off the floor, and b-lined it right into the stall without saying a word. There were no words for how embarrassed he felt having his greatest rival seeing him like that. And worst still, he knew he'd gladly do it again, and prayed that him being caught didn't mean it was over and that the ghost might have felt he had won.

"Kaiba...I know there is something going on here, and not just from you." Yami said.

"Get out of here." Kaiba hoarsely responded. It was bad enough being caught the way he did. Now, Yami was going to lecture him on his weakness? Great...that was all he needed.

Yami ignored him and continued. "I sense magic is involved. I sensed it a few weeks ago in class, and once again just before you left. What is this thing doing...are you hurt? Are you in danger?"

'Danger?' Kaiba thought. Kaiba assumed there was no excuse for his behavior except for what it was. But take it for Yami to suspect something totally different. Kaiba had learned he would be willing to do just about anything to keep the game going. But that would also mean he couldn't lose, in fear that it might end.

Joey was forced to flee the instant he heard Yami, frightened that he might see him. So, he wasn't there to see Kaiba's next move. With an evil sneer, Kaiba pulled a razor blade from his pocket, taking a swipe across his stomach and buttoning his shirt back up, letting some of the fresh blood seep in. Then putting the item away and placing the mask of indifference back on his face, Kaiba left the stall, stating, "It's none of your business, Yugi. This so-called magic is nothing I can't handle."

He then calmly headed to the sink, to rinse himself off.

Yami still wasn't sure exactly what he was seeing, when Kaiba was crying out on the floor. But he quickly believed it to be a cry of pain when he saw the stain of blood on Kaiba's school uniform. "What is 'that'?" Yami asked in concern.

Kaiba glared at him, while laughing inside that he took the bait. He then turned to the paper towels, pulling some of it off, and opening up his shirt to show the slash. "It's nothing..." He said.

"That's not nothing. Did something do that to you?" Yami asked.

Kaiba looked away, and muttered. "A couple weeks ago, something attacked my laptop. Today, it attacked me. But it underestimated who it was trying to take over...and I won. Simple as that."

"Take over? Someone was trying to possess you?" Yami asked, worried.

Kaiba snapped, "I told you this is my problem. I don't need your help, Yugi! I can handle this on my own. Now, get lost!" He finished wiping the blood away with the paper towel, tossed it out, done up his shirt, and strolled out of the room, like nothing happened.

'_Could Marik be behind this?'_ Yugi asked.

Yami answered, _'I'm not sure. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to ask.'_

Joey went back into his body, and opened his eyes to see a girl giggling at him. "Am I disturbing you?"

"Huh?" He asked, and noticed the stain on his pants. 'Shit!' "Uh...I gotta go!" Joey said, blushing furiously, as he got up and ran out of the room, with the girl continuing to giggle. Joey made certain to avoid the restroom that Kaiba was last in and jumped into another restroom to clean up and use a blow dryer to dry his pants.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was much later at night when he came to visit Kaiba again in his office, typing as usual...until the words got scrambled.

Kaiba stopped, and asked, "Are you there?"

'You okay?' Joey typed back.

Kaiba crossed his arms, stating, "If your coming to gloat, I should tell you now that you didn't win."

'But you were seen.'

"It doesn't matter. If I can come up with a creative enough lie to get me out of it...I still win." Kaiba stated triumphantly.

'no way.'

Kaiba smirked. "So, you did leave the instant you were through. That was awfully quick, even for you. It's not like you'd get caught. If I didn't know any better...I'd say you're afraid of Yugi. Why is that?"

'am not. changing subject.'

"No, I'm not." Kaiba said. "Yugi thought the reason I was reacting that way was because someone was trying to possess me. He also told me...he can sense you. You seem to emit an aura that sets off Yugi's little puzzle alarm. To think, here you thought I lost, when in fact thanks to Yugi...I'm one step closer to winning this game."

Kaiba then laughed and Joey growled. 'are not! I'll win!'

"We'll see about that." Kaiba sneered.

But that sneer faded, as he felt Joey's hand move to his face, rubbing it gently. "What are you doing?" Kaiba asked. This was new. Maybe he planned on raping him again. If he could get him to cry out like at the school, he might still cause Mokuba to hear and come in.

Yet, that wasn't Joey's plan. He moved forward and placed a kiss on Kaiba's lips, slipping his tongue in. Kaiba loved and hated the attention at the same time. He couldn't kiss back, only feel the pleasure that Joey offered him.

Joey ended the kiss and Kaiba turned away, wiping his face. "What was that?"

'kiss.'

"No shit. I meant, why did you do that?"

Joey wanted to tell Kaiba the truth. He had feelings for him. He had finally admitted it to himself, but he knew Kaiba only liked the thrill of the game, the danger, the helplessness, and the control that Joey took from him. So, Joey instead told him what he felt Kaiba would only accept. 'cuz I can.'

Kaiba blinked, looking at the screen feeling the fear and excitement of it at the same time.

More was added, 'cuz I own you.'

"No one owns me!" Kaiba snapped, as a blush came to his face, knowing just how true it had become.

Again, he felt the hand trail down his stomach, touching him in the most private of places. Despite how he was drained earlier, all ready he was beginning to feel it grow again, just at the thought of how little he could do to stop it from doing anything it wanted to him.

Kaiba gasped out in shameful pleasure. And for a moment when he thought he felt the hand beginning to let up, he buried his pride further, begging, "Wait...don't stop."

'who's your master?' The word asked on the screen. Joey couldn't help it. He simply loved watching Kaiba blush and submit to him, even if he didn't know who it was that was doing this to him. He was also far too involved in the game to let it go.

"You are." Kaiba answered in shame. But he was rewarded as the hand returned, giving him what he wanted. He may not be able to do him again tonight, but he was certain that kissing him down below would satisfy him enough.

Kaiba let out a cry of pleasure, before covering his mouth quick in fear that Mokuba might hear, as Joey began to take him yet again. This was probably more humiliating to him than even when Yami caught him. It was the first time he willingly admitted his weakness, his addiction...that this thing owned him. He might as well had admitted being his loyal and willing slave. And he was pretty sure it wouldn't be the last time, either. He wanted it, bad...and by this time, he was willing to do just about anything to keep it.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was later the next day at home. Kaiba was working at his desk when his security head entered the door, and placed a folder of paperwork on his desk.

Kaiba looked up at him, as he stated, "Mister Kaiba...it's done, sir."

Kaiba's hand moved forward, grabbing the paperwork on the completed project, as the man bowed and left the room. This was it...if this ghost could be seen in any other light, it would be seen from this.

If he used it, there was a good chance he could find out who did this and finally take control. If he didn't, he could be a slave to this thing forever. It was his chance to break free and regain the person he was...the person this thing had taken from him.

Kaiba looked at the file with mixed emotion. Then, finally...he took the whole file and threw it out, pretending it never existed.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Joey had a normal day at school. But, it was after school at Yugi's where the problems began.

"Guys...Kaiba's in danger." Yugi said.

"What?" Tristan asked.

Tea asked, "What do you mean?"

'Oh, shit.'

"When me and Yami went to check on Kaiba, after he left in such a hurry yesterday, I caught him in the middle of trying to fight something from within. A magical entity of some sort was attempting to possess him by force!" Yugi said.

"Maybe yer just jumping to conclusions." Joey said. "I mean….yer talking Kaiba. Nutt'n can take him down."

"Well, he told me he was fine, but I saw what it did to him." Yugi said. "That thing attacked him, Joey!"

"What, you mean like possession?" Joey asked. "Yug...I been through that before myself, remember? I...I wasn't strong enough to stop Marik, and he won. But, Kaiba was himself afterwards, right? So, that would mean he won. That dude couldn't stop him...Kaiba was too strong."

"But, it wasn't the same. I saw the pain he was in. It hurt him, Joey...he was screaming!" Yugi said.

Fortunately, Joey was prepared for this and didn't break out laughing.

"And...it even tried to kill him when it failed."

"Huh?" Joey asked. What was he talking about?

"It left a terrible slash mark fresh on his stomach, to remember him by. And if it can do that to Kaiba, then no one is safe. Who'll be his next target? Or maybe he'll keep trying to hurt Kaiba even more!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Wait a minute...yer saying the thing that tried to possess him cut him up?" Joey asked. How could that have happened? Did he put too much of a strain on him? Kaiba never said anything about it.

"That's right. I saw it, myself." Yugi said.

"But mind attacks don't hurt people like dat!" Joey stated.

Yugi replied, "Well, this one did. And we need to get to the bottom of it."

"Fine!" Joey snapped. "Then I'll start looking my way. I'll catcha later."

"What?" Yugi asked. "But, Joey!" Too late...Joey was all ready out the door. And he was going to find out what Yugi was talking about. He had a feeling Kaiba didn't tell him the whole story on how he kept Yugi from finding out what they were doing.


	8. Chapter 8

**YUGIOH**

Invisible Stalker

Chapter 8.

'we need to talk'

That was the second time those words came to Kaiba, today. The first was from Mokuba when he heard Kaiba never even bothered to touch the security system after he had his men spend weeks on it to get it done as fast as possible.

"I told you I'd inform you there was a problem if there was one. I also told you I simply wanted to redo the system, since it was passed due. There's no such thing as being too secure." Kaiba stated.

"But, I thought it was something serious!" Mokuba exclaimed.

"Sorry to disappoint you." Kaiba retorted, and left the room.

No...it was no longer considered serious. The ghost's focus was only on him, not Mokuba. That meant it was no threat to his brother, which meant it was no real danger. No matter how bad a situation it might put Kaiba in, he refused to see it as a danger. If it was dangerous, he might have to get rid of it, and he didn't want to. So, it must not be dangerous.

Now the ghost itself wanted to talk, meaning away from people, meaning a break from the game. Why? And it was the perfect time to attack, too...there was another meeting going on.

Kaiba rose, saying, "Something's come up. I need to postpone the rest of the meeting for a later date. My secretary will help provide you with the best time for rescheduling."

After he left, he went straight to his office, and slumped down upset that the game had to be stalled. He glared at his laptop, snapping, "This better be good."

'how did you hurt yourself?'

"What?"

'at school...yugi said you were hurt from your posesser.'

"You spelled wrong, again. That's right...I told you I convinced him that it was a danger he was seeing. Did you think I lied about that?" Kaiba asked.

'you hurt yourself?'

"Is there a problem, here? I made sure I did not lose the game, which I didn't. You're just being a poor loser." Kaiba stated, childishly.

'idiot! you hurt yourself! not part of the game!'

"It is, if it helps me to win." Kaiba replied, bored.

'don't do it again.'

"Excuse me?" Kaiba asked.

'don't do it again.'

"I'll do it if it becomes necessary. Don't tell me what to do."

'You do it again, I'll stop.'

Kaiba paled. The phantom was finally starting to use this new weakness against him. It was his own fault, for allowing anything to even give him a weakness to use against him in the first place. He turned away, trying not to blush. What else could he really do? He was so needing of it, he even admitted this person to be his master. There was no point trying to bluff that he didn't need it that badly...because he did. And he would even allow himself to lose the game if it would keep him coming back to grant him this sweet torture.

'well?'

"I...wont do it again." Kaiba answered quietly, his eyes twitching slightly, as he said so.

Joey was so angry with Kaiba for hurting himself just to hide the truth. He was taking this game too far, and there was no way Joey was going to let him do that to himself, no matter what the reason. He cared too much for him.

Kaiba was looking pretty beaten as he agreed to his terms, but Joey still didn't think it was enough. He wanted to make sure Kaiba understood not to ever do that again. And since he had verbally claimed him as his master now, it was time to reinforce that fact.

'you need a penalty game.'

Kaiba blinked. "What do you mean?" Fearing what this penalty was.

'your turn. this time, you do yourself...now.'

"What?" Kaiba asked.

'I'm your master, now obey...or no more.'

Kaiba looked down, blushing furiously. Anything left of his ego was screaming for him not to go that far. But his addiction for the ghost was overwhelming. He couldn't let him go. In shame, he nodded and began to get up, but felt the force of a hand keeping him down.

"What? I'm just going to lock the door." Kaiba stated.

'no lock. start game.'

Kaiba's eyes widened in fear. Anyone could just walk in...the secretary, Mokuba, any number of his workers, his lawyer...

'afraid of the odds?'

Kaiba shook his head no. If anything, it was a only a bigger thrill taking such a chance. He began to unbuckle his pants, then pulled out his member and began to stroke himself. He grunted slightly, and began to quicken the pace knowing that the ghost was here watching him the whole time. The pleasure increased and he gasped thinking of someone walking in and being caught doing this. He tried to stifle the moan, but it slipped out, as he felt himself begin to leak on his hand that was playing with his hard member, the other with his balls.

_The ghost watching and laughing at his toy Kaiba after ordering him to humiliate himself, and him so stupidly doing so, as the door opened and an employee walking in and continuing to watch him as he finished himself off..._

Kaiba cried out loud as he came, messing up part of his pants and underneath his desk.

Kaiba then panicked as there was a slight knock on the door and his secretary came in.

As she entered, Kaiba appeared to be perfectly calm. He had quickly wiped his hands on his pants, and picked up a piece of paper, looking it over.

The secretary walked over, placing a folder on his desk. "This just came in, sir."

"Good." He answered, not acknowledging her, further.

She nodded, giving him perhaps just a moments look longer than normal at her bosses face that didn't seem it's normal color or as sharp as his eyes normally looked. She then turned and walked out the door, closing the door on the way out.

He dropped the paper, taking in air, finally gasping out, "I still win."

'hope so. cuz you did have the monitor up.'

Kaiba's eyes widened, reading some of the very suggestive words on the screen and outright praying she didn't read any of it, quickly clearing the screen, then running to the bathroom to clean himself off, as well as his desk afterwards.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"My Pharaoh." Ishizu bowed.

"Is Marik, here? I wish to talk to him." Yami stated.

Ishizu shook her head. "My brother has been in Egypt, since Battle City. I'm afraid he is not here. But perhaps I can be of assistance?"

"Perhaps," Yami said. "Your brother wouldn't again be trying to possess anyone, would he?"

"Oh, no." Ishizu shook her head. "I would know if such a thing had occurred."

"Then perhaps you would know anyone else with such an ability, besides the Millenium Rod." Yami said.

Ishizu looked confused. "Who was attacked in this way?"

"Kaiba, I'm afraid. He was violently attacked. From what I had gotten from him, he was fighting a very painful struggle for control. And when this attempted possessor did not succeed, he had cut Kaiba, somehow." Yami said.

Ishizu shook her head. "But a mental attack cannot harm in that way. Perhaps Kaiba was possessed first and the invader made Kaiba attack himself. Perhaps it was trying to kill him."

That thought made Yami even more fearful. And take it from Kaiba to bend the truth, and sugar-coat the threat like it was nothing.

"Yet, I know of no other item capable of such a thing." Ishizu said. Then it came to her, and she looked carefully at Yami's arms. "My Pharaoh...did you ever get the item that I had delivered to you?"

"Item?" Yami asked. "What item?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Hey, shitbag!"

Joey returned to his body to witness his Dad dumping a bucket of water of his head. "Yaaaahh!"

"Dumbass! Why the hell couldn't you wake up! You drunk or something! You better not be drinking under my nose!" His Dad snapped.

'Yeah, I better not drink what you'd want, instead.' Joey thought. "No, Dad...I don't drink. Just didn't get much slee-..."

"I don't give a shit about yer excuses. You gotta phone call, and it better be quick!" He snapped, storming away.

"H-hello?" Joey asked, trying to keep his teeth from chattering.

"Dude, it's me." Tristan said. "Listen, something came up and Yugi really needs you. Can you come over?"

"Yeah, sure...no problem. I'll be right there." Joey said. He hung up, got dried off in the bathroom, then checked his Dad to ask to leave. Fortunately, he was all ready passed out again.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When Joey came to Yugi's store, all three of his friends were giving him odd looks, and Yami was out, giving him one hell of a stare-down. "Uh...something wrong?"

"Maybe you should tell us, Joey." Yami said. He sighed, saying, "You lost it...didn't you?"

"Lost...what?" Joey asked.

Tea approached, saying, "Joey...Ishizu told us about the bracelet."

Joey eyes became as big as saucers.

"Hey...chill out. We all ready figured out what happened." Tristan said. "You lost the item. So, what...did you get mugged on the way back?"

"Uh...yeah." Joey looked down, feeling even more like shit, now. He was outright lying to his friends.

Yami approached. "It's all right, Joey. I just wish you told us during the time you lost it. It could have saved a lot of problems. Ishizu believes whoever attacked Kaiba had found it and was now using this item against him. Though it lacks the power and strength of a Millenium Item, it's specific power makes it quite dangerous."

"So, then...you think it possessed Kaiba like Marik did to me?" Joey asked. 'no way...that's not what it's for.'

"No. With the Millenium Rod, one can simply use it's power to possess another. This person had to draw his own soul out and attempt to invade Kaiba himself in the attempt to take control over Kaiba's form. We also believe that for atleast a short time, it succeeded, making Kaiba hurt himself. Whoever is behind this, Joey...he wants Kaiba dead." Yami explained.

"Uh...wha-? No way!" Joey spat.

"We're afraid so." Tea said, sadly.

Yami placed a hand on Joey's shoulder, saying, "Don't blame yourself, Joey. What happened to you is not your fault. We'll find this person together, and put an end to his evil."

Joey looked away in shame for being so gutless to admit he had it. But if he told him, he'd lose his time with Kaiba. No...the item was his. He wouldn't lose Kaiba.

"Joey, snap out of it!" Yami said, then grabbed him by both arms. "This is not your fault!"

At that moment, Yami paused and Joey could not only feel his hesitation but the movement of Yami's fingers feeling the strange hard object under Joey's long-sleeved shirt.

Joey instinctually pulled away, clutching at that spot on his arm, fearfully...as if Yami had just burned him.

Yami looked shocked. Tristan and Tea were about to join Yami in his 'not your fault' cheer, until Yami and Joey reacted so strangely.

"Yugi?" Tea asked.

"It's not stolen...is it?" Yami said. "You still have it."

"What?" Tristan asked, looking at Joey.

Joey had backed away a few steps, snapping, "You're wrong! I didn't do anything to Kaiba...he did it to himself. And you can't have it, it's mine!" Joey then turned and ran out the door as quick as he could.


	9. Chapter 9

**YUGIOH**

Invisible Stalker

Chapter 9.

Joey ran as fast as he could in a panic, desperate to run from his responsibilities of returning it, run from fear of being caught for what he did, losing Kaiba, losing the shallow relationship he had sort of made with him...losing everything.

He fought back the tears, ignoring the cries from his friends. He knew he was in the wrong for taking what wasn't his. But...Kaiba. Even if it wasn't real, even if Kaiba really did hate him for who he was, the pretend game felt like all he had left to cling to. It was a fantasy...a false promise of paradise. And they were going to take it all away.

He cleared his eyes from the tears to see to his surprise Yami right in front of him, arms spread and eyes commanding him to stop. And Joey was ready to barrel right through him when the Pyramid suddenly glowed and he felt a pain shoot down his right arm that held the arm band.

"Ahhh!" Joey cried and came crashing down, right in front of Yami.

Yami sighed, and shook his head. "It's over, Joey."

Both Tristan and Tea caught up a moment later, gasping for air.

Joey could all ready hear his friend Tristan swearing at him for being such an ass, and Tea acting all shocked for him being so evil inside. They didn't understand...none of them did.

'Kaiba...' Joey thought, sadly. 'I gotta let you know. This one last time.'

Joey didn't even peal himself up. He used the armband one last time, and sent his soul flying as fast as he could towards Kaiba's mansion.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Joey...get up." Yami said. But Joey just laid there.

After a pause, Tristan grabbed him, and snapped, "Stop playing around, shit head! You caused enough trouble! What in-...?"

Joey was completely limp. Tristan immediately dropped him, sputtering, "Jesus! Did he hit his head or something? I didn't think we did anything to hurt him."

Yami blinked, then scanned Joey...sensing the magic aura around him.

'_What is it, Yami?' _Yugi asked.

Yami said to them all, "Joey used the item again. He is like that because his soul is now separated from his body."

"What?" Tristan snapped. "After all that, he's still trying to get one last shot at Kaiba? That asshole!"

"I never realized Joey was so obsessed to hurt him." Tea said, shaking her head. It was like she didn't really know him, at all.

"He aint normally like that, Tea. Maybe Kaiba just pushed him too far." Tristan said, trying to defend him.

Yami stated, "I don't think anything could excuse Joey if he was trying to kill Kaiba...no matter what the reason."

"What do we do, Yugi?" Tea asked.

"I could try and removed the arm band. But I'm not sure if removing it will permanently separate Joey from his body, or cause any additional harm." Yami stated, in concern.

'_He should be fine, Yami.' _Yugi said.

Yami asked back, _'Aibou...how can you be so sure?'_

'_Because when I was separated from the puzzle, you automatically went back to it. That seems to be how the items work. I'm sure he'll be fine.' _Yugi said.

Yami nodded, saying, _'Very well.'_

Yami moved down, pulling up the sleeve to find the bracelet.

"But, if you take it...you might hurt him!" Tea exclaimed.

"Yugi doesn't think it'll hurt him, and I'm inclined to agree." Yami said. He reached for the bracelet, and slipped it off.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Joey made it to Kaiba's office and didn't see him. He could search around more, but felt he had no time left. So instead, Joey went to Kaiba's computer in order to give him the message. He typed it in quick. An instant later, he could feel himself rushing back towards his body a light speed. "Ohhhh, SHIT!"

Joey snapped to instantly, feeling like he was rubber-banded into a brick wall. "Ow, my head. Man, this sucks. Wha-what happened? Anyone get the number of that train?"

Tristan roughly grabbed him and pulled him up. "You wouldn't be feeling that way, if you didn't go for that one last shot to hurt Kaiba! What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Get the fuck away from me!" Joey snapped, pulling away from Tristan as he quickly got his bearings, once again. Joey looked at his rolled up right arm sleeve, noticing something missing.

"It's now in my possession, Joey." Yami said. "You know you had no right to keep that."

Joey looked down, feeling absolutely miserable. "I...I'm sorry."

"How could you do that? How could you be so vindictive, so cruel? Kaiba or not...no one deserves what you did." Yami spat.

"I didn't try ta kill him, I told you that!" Joey snapped.

"Then how did it happen, Joey!" Tristan demanded.

Joey retorted, "He did it to himself, that's how!"

"Joey...why would Kaiba do that?" Tea asked.

Joey looked up about to answer, but paused. Would Kaiba really want everyone to know what he had been doing? Kaiba was probably going to feel shitty enough if he ever found out who really did all that to him. He didn't need everyone else knowing, either.

"Come on, Joey." Tristan pushed. "If there's something else you're not telling us, then spill it! I mean, right now you're looking like you tried to kill Kaiba. And I know you aint like that."

"Just tell us the truth, Joey." Yugi said, after changing back.

But if he didn't tell them...he'd have to stick with Kaiba's lie that he was trying to, what? Take him over? Hurt him?

Joey looked down, feeling even more miserable than before. "I wasn't trying ta hurt him. I was just playing with him a bit, since all the times he always picked on me. And for a minute there, I was winning the battle and taking him over. But, then he cut himself. I dunno...maybe the pain helps make him stronger or something. But after he did that, he managed to push me out."

Now besides losing Kaiba, he would probably lose his friends, too...or atleast their trust. But he couldn't hurt Kaiba. Not anymore than he probably all ready done.

Tristan was speechless. He was really hoping Joey had a different excuse than that. Some sort of misunderstanding.

"I don't believe it." Tea said, taking the words from Tristan's thoughts.

Yugi muttered, "But, Joey...Kaiba's been our friend."

"I don't wanna talk about it, okay?" Joey snapped, trying once again to fight back the tears. "Listen, I know I messed up. I shoulda gave that back to you from the start. I used it once kinda by accident, and I guess it's kinda addicting after you use it. I had trouble letting go. I'm sorry..."

"Where's the box?" Yugi asked.

"Box? Oh, uh...sorry, my Dad found it. He pawned it off to pay for...er, the phone bill." Joey muttered.

Tristan turned away, knowing that was a lie. He atleast knew Joey long enough to know the problems he had there. Knowing his Dad, it was pawned off for booze.

"But, how could you do that, Joey? Marik once took over your mind. You felt so terrible, afterwards. So, how could you do that to someone else, after what was done to you?" Yugi asked.

He knew Yugi was right. He would never do something like that to his worst enemy. Infact, he was surprised Yugi was even buying this bullshit. But it was the only excuse he had to give that wouldn't further humiliate Kaiba. "I dunno. Maybe I was just being as stupid as always..."

"Damn straight, you were!" Tristan snapped, unable to believe Joey was saying this, himself. How did he not see this side of his closest friend? Maybe he didn't really know him, at all.

"So...I guess you guys all think I suck, and wont forgive me then, right?" He asked, not facing any of them.

"I'll forgive you, Joey." Yugi said.

Joey looked over at him in surprise, "You will?"

"But only under one condition..." Yugi added. "If you're really sorry about hurting Kaiba, then for now on you're not to say anything bad to him anymore, no matter what he says to you. Do you understand?"

Great. Not only did he lose Kaiba, but now he wouldn't even be able to fake-fight with him, anymore. "I promise." Agreeing to that wasn't too bad a price, he assumed. Atleast he still had his friends, this way. And Kaiba would probably hate him, anyway. Infact, after what he done with Kaiba, he probably didn't deserve to be say anything to him. He deserved Kaiba's abuse.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kaiba entered the office and was ready to take a seat, when he suddenly noticed the mystery note on the computer. 'Kaiba...I'm sorry'

"Are you there?" He asked. He looked around as if to see him, then turned back to his screen. There was no touch from him, and nothing appearing on the screen. And Kaiba had a very bad empty feeling about all this.

'He's sorry.' Kaiba thought, and realized. His ghost wasn't coming back. He began to get angry, as he thought about why this would happen. And it only came to one result...one very obvious result that he should have known would happen. "Yugi..."

He had told Yugi that he was attacked by something. Obviously 'Mr. Hero-prone' would do all in his power to 'protect' Kaiba. That meant the only way to get his ghost back was to find him. But he'd be damned if he went begging to Yugi to know the culprit behind all this. He had disgraced himself enough with this supposed ghost. He would never cow-down to Yugi.

That meant only one final option. Kaiba practically leapt at the folder in the garbage can, ripping it out as fast as he could, to look over all the new codes for the machine, and darted straight for the security room. This wasn't a sure thing, either. What Kaiba originally saw as the key to losing his game partner, he now saw as the only way to possibly get him back. Of course there would be dangers of knowing who was dangling him by a string. But he had to hope it wasn't anything too terrible. He needed his fix...he would not let Yugi take this away from him.

With the new codes, he went through all the other types of visuals he could find: florescent, ultra violent, infra read, night vision, and electro-magnetic. Infact, he was really hoping for infra red, since it was rumored to be the thing that detects ghosts. All he had left was X-ray.

But to Kaiba's surprise, that did seem to sort-of pick something up. It was kind of small little outline pieces of the shell of a person, but that was it...little reflection parts here and there, when he moved. It wasn't enough to identify anything.

But Kaiba didn't give up. Now that he had a partial step, he took it to the next level. Using the genius of his computer, he recorded these little dots into his face-comparison program from all those weeks the ghost kept coming to visit him. The system added them all together and calculated them into the make of a face. It then used that data with all the face-comparisons programmed into his computer to see if anyone was even remotely similar to what the computer calculated.

After doing all that, it came up with only one face that matched: Joey Wheeler.

Kaiba blinked in shock. There was just no way...his computer was obviously wrong. So, he demanded it do the process all over again. Yet, once again it came with the same result.

Joey Wheeler...'the' Joey Wheeler, the dog, the mongrel, the nothing, the nobody. He was the ghost behind all this? It just didn't add up. Joey was even there those two times in school he was approached in some way. Both times...asleep.

And his typing was just as slow and atrocious as he would expect Wheeler to be. And Joey Wheeler knew someone that would be considered magically prone, and also wanted nothing to do with his company nor harm to Mokuba. And the ghost said he didn't use technology of any sort to be a ghost. No...he used magic. And he did claim he did this for revenge, and offered that same confusing comment that he also didn't want to hurt him.

Kaiba glared hatefully at that face, as the whole illusion came suddenly crashing down around him. And after burrowing holes in that picture, he suddenly began to laugh. And a laugh almost instantly later became a mad cackle which echoed into the hallway and beyond.

Mokuba could hear it from his room, and shook his head, assuming his brother just took over another company.

He laughed insanely because of the realization that finally dawned on him. All this time, he thought by finding out who this person was, he would win the game. But the fact of the matter was, he lost no matter what. The instant he willingly accepted Joey to do all those things to him, he had lost. At that moment, Joey had succeeded to get the better of him. But that wasn't enough. Kaiba dug himself a deeper grave, the more willing he began to accept him.

He then became obsessed with him, he then began to beg to have him...he even called that loser mutt his master.

Kaiba cackled some more, as his sanity began to slip away, thinking of just how much Joey's victory had pounded him into the ground. This wasn't even a quick thrashing, like Yugi normally did to him. This was a very slow and drawn-out pounding, like when one sticks a knife in your gut then twists it just for the extra agony to be felt. It wasn't enough for Joey to knock him down, he had to continually kick him as well until there was nothing left.

...and Yugi was going to save Kaiba. That meant Yugi now knew it all, too...probably their whole damn friendship gang. Then again, maybe it was Joey's plan all along to use this as bonus brag value to his friends. To be able to brag how he smeared Kaiba's reputation into the ground. That was probably why Yugi was there, it was a setup to humiliate him even more. That's why the phantom really left...when he couldn't make Kaiba lose in front of his workers, he used Yugi to do the final job, then ditched him and left him for dead.

Kaiba almost fell out of his seat in hysterics, laughing over just how well Joey had ground his pride to nothing. It would probably take all night before Kaiba recovered enough to semi-normalcy.


	10. Chapter 10

**YUGIOH**

Invisible Stalker

Chapter 10.

It was the next day at school. Joey was feeling down and scuffing his feet like a beaten dog. Infact, he was doing that just about all day even at lunchtime, and not paying much attention to anything around him. His friends talked to him like normal, but he could see the hesitant looks in their eyes like someone who was not to be trusted. It was the same look when they looked at Bakura, or Marik.

"I'm gonna get some food." Joey said, getting up and heading towards the line.

Joey vaguely saw Kaiba that day, who never looked at him once. It was strange, since normally Kaiba seemed to feel Joey's eyes on him and would glare or something. But nothing.

'Maybe he misses me.' Joey thought, but knew it wasn't him he missed...it was an unknown ghost, or maybe the game itself.

As his mind continued to drift, he accidentally ran into someone, and said, "Oh, sorry..." Then looked up to see it was Kaiba.

Kaiba glared at whoever dared run into him. Then noticing it was Joey, his glare became more hateful, and looked away...again, not saying a word.

Joey just stared, not used to Kaiba ignoring him. How could he not say something to him after running into the guy? He moved slightly around him, saying, "I said, I'm sorry."

Though Kaiba didn't move, he averted eye contact once again...his jaw tight. His crossed his arms, muttering, "I could care less what you say. Is there something you want? Your in my way, and I have things to do."

He sounded so cold...even colder than normal. And even more strange...not one dog joke. For some reason, Joey felt he would have even preferred that over how Kaiba was acting, now.

It was like Kaiba was doing all in his power to ignore him...and Joey hated being ignored. "Hey, you can atleast look at me, ya jerk!"

"Joey!"

Joey turned, seeing a scornful look on Yugi's face. Oh, yeah...he had an agreement. And just to reinforce that, Yugi said, "Leave Kaiba alone."

Joey looked back down at his shoes, muttering, "Sorry." And began to turn away.

Yet, that was enough to finally get Kaiba's attention.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kaiba did all in his power to ignore and avoid Wheeler, until he literally ran into him. But what was he going to say to him? He couldn't use the dog gags on him, anymore. Joey had defeated and disgraced him. If anything, that brought Joey's importance level up tenfold in Kaiba's eyes. Otherwise, to put Joey at the level of a dog would be putting himself at a level lower than a dog.

But when Joey cowed down to Yugi's command, that was the worst of all. It was bad enough to know what Joey had succeeded in doing to him. But to know that Joey was loyally obeying Yugi after defeating him was like the ultimate slap in the face.

Finally, Kaiba's eyes faced one of the group...and glared at Yugi with that same anger. He was certain every one of the group knew by now what Joey had done to him, but that didn't mean he was just going sit and take it. "Mind your own business, Yugi...I can fight my own battles without your help! Especially, if it's to deal with some pathetic dog."

Yes, finally he made a dog comment towards Joey. But, it was said as a challenge towards Yugi, to see if he would dare throw Joey's victory in his face or not.

"But, Kaiba..." Yugi muttered. "We're just trying to help."

"I don't need anyone's help!" Kaiba snapped. He finally turned his attention to Joey, who was still looking down, feeling miserable that he wasn't allowed to say anything to Kaiba. He agreed, in order to keep his friends, as shaky as it presently was. But they had good reason, because he didn't tell them the truth. And he couldn't cuz he had to defend Kaiba...even though Kaiba didn't know and couldn't stand him for who he was.

"What's the matter, Wheeler...nothing else to say? Too busy cowing down as Yugi's personal lapdog, now?" Kaiba snapped.

Joey glared up, growling at Kaiba. He had some choice words but they faded from the image of Yugi shaking his finger at him. Again, his head drooped, and he pathetically shook his head.

That only made Kaiba furious, that Joey was still obeying Yugi's pathetic command. The one person Kaiba at one time claimed to be his master, was now posing as Yugi's personal slave. No...he would not have it!

Grabbing Joey furiously by the collar, Kaiba snapped, "Answer me!"

Joey's friends stood, confused from Kaiba's rage. He was trying to avoid Joey a minute ago. So, why now did he seem to want his attention?

'_He knows.'_

'_What?' _Yugi asked his other self.

Yami added, _'It's the only explanation I can think of, why Kaiba would be unusually angry towards Joey. Joey might have been trying to hide it from Kaiba, but Kaiba knows the truth. He knows Joey tried to possess him.'_

Joey's eyes twitched wanting so bad to chew Kaiba out. But he couldn't...he promised. Instead of harsh words coming out, Joey muttered, "I...I'm sorry."

It was exactly the opposite that Kaiba wanted to hear. Unable to take anymore of Joey sucking up, his anger let loose and punched Joey square in the jaw.

Joey was in shock that Kaiba would think of lowering himself to that level to hit him (as Kaiba had claimed many times before in the past), and looked up at him showing him that surprise, as he rubbed his sore face.

Kaiba was equally shocked, but didn't allow himself to show it. He abruptly turned and walked away, leaving the cafeteria.

"Are you okay, Joey?" Tea asked, making sure he was fine.

Tristan smiled, saying, "We're proud of ya, Joey...you didn't say a thing!" Shocked that Joey could handle showing that much self-control.

"But, why'd he hit me? He never did that before..." Joey said, still confused.

Yugi looked down, saying, "Joey...Yami thinks that Kaiba knows the truth."

"What? But...but, how?" Joey asked. "You didn't tell him, did you?"

"None of us did, Joey." Yugi answered. "But it's the only thing Yami can think of as to why Kaiba would be so angry. I'm sorry."

Joey was white as a ghost. If Kaiba knew, then it wouldn't be anything about Joey trying to take him over. No...it was a lot worst than that. 'No wonder he hates me. He didn't even want to look at me. And I wouldn't blame him.'

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

He didn't see Kaiba for the rest of the day. He didn't see him again until the next day...and once again Kaiba was ignoring him. So, Joey decided...it was time to atleast put a close to that whole episode and move on.

"Kaiba..."

Kaiba was at his locker, when Joey approached. He didn't need to turn to know who it was...his voice was pretty obvious.

"What?" He asked tightly, offering Joey as little attention as possible.

Joey avoided eye contact, saying, "Um...you know, don't you? I mean, Yugi says that he thinks you know."

Hearing that, Kaiba assumed he must have been totally right. Joey gossiped his heart out to everyone, making Kaiba some big joke, while at the same time trying to leave Kaiba in the dark about the whole thing. "You can leave, now." He said, greatly hinting to Joey that the conversation was all ready over.

"Listen. I, uh...I'm sorr-..."

"I don't need your pity!" Kaiba snapped, finally glaring at him. "If that's all you have to say, then get out!"

"No, it's not all I have to say. What I have to say is important to you. And I aint leaving you alone, until you hear it!" Joey snapped.

Kaiba crossed him arms, muttering, "Make it quick."

"I just wanted you to know that no one else knows nutt'n about what happened." Joey said.

Kaiba replied, "I thought you said Yugi told you I knew. If none of them know anything, then how could he say that? Why don't you just go cower back to your new master, and stop wasting my time."

"Dammit, Yugi still thinks what you told him is the truth! Don't you get it?" Joey snapped. Kaiba didn't say anything, waiting to hear Joey's further explanation.

Joey looked away, saying, "I didn't think anyone else had the right to know what happened. It was personal and none of their business. And I didn't think you'd want them to know. So, when they asked what I did, I agreed with your story. I told 'em I tried to hurt you."

"But, why would you do that?" Kaiba asked, not understanding. It didn't make sense. "If you told them that, then...they probably wouldn't be friends with you." Atleast he assumed. If it was him in Yugi's shoes, he wouldn't care what Joey did to someone else. But this was the friendship group, and as far as he knew, they never acted like normal people.

Joey smiled weakly. "They weren't happy with me. The only way I could get them to forgive me is if I promised I wouldn't say anything bad to you, no matter what you said or did to me. That's why I been looking like Yugi's 'lapdog', as you put it."

Joey turned away, not looking at Kaiba. "But ta finish the story...I told them you cut yerself cuz the pain helped you fight me off, when I was supposedly taking you over...as if that would ever be possible."

'But, you did.' Kaiba thought. The way Joey had consumed his life, he might as well have.

Joey continued, "They think I did it for revenge, for all the times you picked on me."

"But it was revenge...you admitted that. Are you still trying to take your words back?" Kaiba asked.

"It was at the beginning." Joey admitted. "Atleast I thought it was. But it was supposed ta be an innocent prank. You know...haunting you, scaring you, playing around with your things. I mean...computer." Joey blushed. "But when it got more than that, that wasn't about revenge. I realized...I cared for you. More than I thought I ever would."

Kaiba wasn't sure what to think about what Joey was saying. 'No...he's lying. This isn't about caring. It's about revenge, control, getting even.' Joey did this to disgrace him. 'The whole thing is a lie, he's just trying to play me again.'

But if that was the case, then why else would Joey put up with everything Kaiba was saying or doing to him, unless he was holding back for Yugi's sake, after he commanded him? That fit. No...it was about the game. Joey won the game. He was simply trying to lull him into a false security to possibly do it again at a later time.

Joey was looking down and snickering...but it sounded more like he was laughing at himself. "You know, knowing you, you probably got this thing stuck in yer head about that stupid game, and that I somehow beat you. You just don't get it...I'm the one that lost."

Kaiba eyes widened at Joey comment. He 'lost'? That wasn't possible! He won as clear as day!

"I wasn't ever trying to play a game with you, I wasn't doing any of it for control. Just as you were addicted to this game, I was addicted for the attention you gave me." He said. With another pathetic laugh, he added, "I was ready to do just about anything to get that from you, too. If you wanted me to play the master, I'd do that. You wanted me to pretend it's a game, then that was fine with me. I stole from Yugi, I refused to give his magic bracelet back to him, and almost lost all my friends...just so I can try to cling to this pretend relationship. And the saddest thing about it is that you only liked me because of not knowing who I was. I never told you cuz I knew if I did...you'd hate me. You'd never liked me for me. Is that pitiful, or what?" Joey said, wiping a tear away.

"So, if anything...I guess your game proved just what a pathetic dog I really was. Congratulations, Kaiba...you won, I lost. Have a nice life." Joey kept his eyes on his shoes, and waited for Kaiba's words to next bring him down to the level of dirt.

'I won?' Kaiba was still trying to concept this whole thing. Joey had the upper hand and could have easily smeared that in his face. Instead, he just let it go and gave Kaiba the information that only proved he was the winner of it. But, why would he do that? Joey said it was to cling to a pretend relationship. 'What, was he lonely and looking for a pet?' Kaiba still didn't get it.

Kaiba's eyes narrowed, still not trusting. "For someone who wasn't doing it for the game, you certainly seemed to be getting off on your new proclaimed power near the end." Kaiba commented, remembering the incident about making him do things or he wouldn't come back.

Joey looked up, in surprise. "What, you mean when I told you not to hurt yourself again?" Joey now got angry, snapping, "What are you, stupid? Do I gotta spell it out for ya, now? I CARE about you!" Joey looked around quick, making sure by this time most everyone was in their classes...which they were.

He turned back to Kaiba, saying, "You know how pissed I was to find out you'd be willing to even hurt yourself just to keep that damn game, going? I wasn't going to allow it, I wasn't going to be partially responsible for you getting hurt. I cared too much to let you do that! So, I said whatever I could to make sure you wouldn't do it again. It wasn't about the power, ya dumb prick!"

'He cared for me?' Kaiba thought, absorbing this new data. Joey cared...he worried that he got hurt. Why should he care? Then everything Joey did wasn't to hurt or taunt him...wasn't to make fun of him behind his back with his friends. It was because...he had feelings for him. 'No...that's not good enough. I need proof.'

Kaiba finally turned away, and closed his locker. "I'll keep that in mind, Wheeler. I have a class to go to."

That made Joey feel even shittier as Kaiba basically just proved what Joey feared...once he wasn't a stranger anymore, Kaiba didn't want him. "Atleast now I got closure." Joey muttered, and headed to his own class.


	11. Chapter 11

**YUGIOH**

Invisible Stalker

Chapter 11.

It was the end of gym class, and Yugi was always the last to get out, since he was the little guy always being picked on by the bullies. Of course, all the real major bullies had mysteriously disappeared from school. Fortunately, no one bothered to connect that with Yugi.

As Yugi packed up, he was about to leave the locker room, when Kaiba stood, barring his way.

"Kaiba." Yugi said, startled. He then smiled, saying, "Nice to see you."

"Spare me the bullshit, Yugi." Kaiba muttered. "There's some information that I need, and I expect you to answer truthfully."

"Okay..." Yugi said. "Uh...what is it?"

"First...what did Wheeler use to do what he's been doing?" Kaiba asked.

Smiling, Yugi pulled off his school jacket, to show Kaiba the arm band. "It was a gift from Ishizu. It was supposedly made for the high priest to better commune with the dead. With it, Yami can come out more and do more things, so he's not entirely dependant on me. I guess, it allows any soul to leave a person's body for awhile. And since Joey was a friend of ours, Ishizu asked him to deliver it to me, and...well, he used it, instead. I'm sorry about that, Kaiba. And it just doesn't make sense why he'd do that! I mean, Joey was taken over before by Marik...so he should know better to do that to someone else!"

Not even acknowledging what Yugi said, Kaiba next stated, "Wheeler explained to you certain things that have happened. I want to know what he said to you."

Yugi was confused. "Uh...but, don't you know?"

"Of course I know. I want to ensure he told you everything accurately." Kaiba smirked.

Yugi nodded. "Okay. Well...he told me that he was basically holding a grudge against you for picking on him all the time. I never realized how much of a grudge he held, until now. If I only knew..."

"Get on with it, Yugi." Kaiba snapped, impatiently.

"Okay." Yugi said. "Well, he used the item to try and take over your body. He said he was going to use your body to do stupid things and humiliate you in front of others. But then you found a sharp object and cut yourself, because...well, he thinks the pain allowed you to focus better in order to boot him out."

Yugi then looked down. "He never told us how many other times he might have tried to take you over. I know he tried once more, because he left his body when we caught him. But I don't know if he ever got close enough to you to do anything then, before we forced him back."

Joey was telling the truth. Yugi didn't a know a thing about what happened. And he knew Yugi enough to trust his word. He saved Mokuba enough times...he owed Yugi that much trust. Plus, the kid was just so damn innocent, it was almost sickening.

"It wasn't entirely accurate, I'm afraid." Kaiba said.

Yugi looked up, asking, "It wasn't? What did he miss?"

Kaiba smirked. "I didn't make that cut to hurt myself. He was inside of me. I used the blade to hurt him. I knew that pathetic mongrel would buckle at the slightest feel of pain. I barely even had to struggle with him...he wasn't a challenge, at all."

Yugi smiled and nodded. He clearly remembered coming into the bathroom hearing Kaiba screaming his lungs out. But he assumed Kaiba was simply saying that to save face, so that Joey didn't seem to be as tough of an opponent to him as he was.

"I guess all stories get exaggerated when it's passed on. Thanks, Kaiba." Yugi said.

Kaiba nodded and left the locker room.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was later that night. Joey had hung out with his friends for a little while, but left early. After about an hour there, he couldn't stand the fake looks of friendship, anymore. He had a feeling their friendship couldn't last much longer. He was gonna lose them...he was going to lose everything.

"Where do you think 'your' going?"

Joey turned to see Kaiba leaning against the wall of a building, dressed in his blue trench coat again...probably to help him blend more with the night and not be so noticeable.

"Kaiba? What are you doing here?" Joey asked, not expecting to see him around.

Kaiba pushed himself from the wall, and approached him. "I believe we still have a game to finish."

"What?" Joey asked, still puzzled.

"Are you now as deaf as you are dumb?" Kaiba asked. "We still have a game to finish. There can't be two winners or two losers...and I wont accept a stalemate. The game's going to have to continue until it's official."

"Uh...but..." Joey sputtered out, totally confused. "But the game's over. You know who I am, and..."

"Then there will have be new rules made." Kaiba stated simply. "Is something wrong, Wheeler? Don't tell me you're afraid of losing. Atleast I'm not afraid of a little risk...are you?"

Joey's mouth opened, which lasted close to a whole minute before he got it to finally mutter out a word. "No." Somewhere in that head if his, a gear had finally moved and he was starting to figure out Kaiba's really weird language. Kaiba wanted to see him...not a ghost, 'him'.

Kaiba turned and began to walk down the road. "Then what are you waiting for...let's get moving."

Joey loyally began to follow behind, before he even registered doing so. "Where are we going?"

"To the mansion. We need to discuss the new rules of the game, before it can begin." Kaiba muttered.

Joey was finally started to get it, and attempted to joke with him, "Hey...I thought I was the one that was supposed to make the time and place. Who's in charge, here?"

Kaiba looked behind him at Joey, offering an amused smirk. "Hmph...we'll see." Kaiba was pleased to hear it. It proved to him that Joey was officially on board with his idea. "But, these things first have to be discussed. You'll just have to live with it for tonight."

"Yeah, maybe I'll let it slide, for now." Joey said and froze in his tracks. "Woah...is that your ride?"

Kaiba straddled the motorcycle, and tossed him the other helmet. "I don't have all night. Climb on, all ready."

"Yeah, sure! No prob!" Joey said, eagerly accepting the ride. This day looked like the pits, originally. He never thought it could get better. But after tonight, Joey was finally starting to see a light at the end of the tunnel.

Yeah...he might still have problems with his friends. But maybe...just maybe he could still have Kaiba. And this time, perhaps Kaiba would like him for him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kaiba had a discussion all right. His version of a discussion was in room, his bed, with the lights off and clothes off.

And Kaiba was pleased to see that knowing it was Joey Wheeler in bed with him didn't reduce his excitement in the least.

Joey Wheeler...the one who had not only defeated him, but gave him the power to accept it as a win all at the same time.

The best part about it was for the first time, he could return the kisses, and touch the one touching him. For once their control was equal, not one-sided. He couldn't keep track of the times he wished to be able to touch the one offering him so much pleasure. Now he could finally do that...and it was amazing.

...and he never wanted this game to end.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Gimmee my books back, you asshole!" Joey boomed, leaping up to grab the book that Kaiba was playfully dangling over his head.

"Loser dog, is that the best you can do? Do I have to teach you everything right?" He asked.

"Grrrr...gimmee my freaking books, ya prick!" Joey growled.

"Why don't you sit and beg? Maybe I'll consider it." Kaiba smirked.

Yugi and the others came into the cafeteria to see Joey and Kaiba at it, again. Yugi was angry to see Joey 'not' keeping his word. But he was equally puzzled to see Kaiba not appearing to be angry with him, anymore. And that actually pleased Yugi. 'Atleast Kaiba finally learned not to hold a grudge.' He thought.

"Joey!" Tristan called, also upset that Joey still couldn't control himself around Kaiba.

Joey didn't hear, and snapped, "I said, give it back!" And leaped on Kaiba, as they struggled for the book.

"JOEY!" Yugi snapped.

Joey stopped immediately, and leaped up seeing his three 'friends' glaring over at him. "Oh." Joey said, who had forgotten the promise, after the time he had with Kaiba last night. He had been flying in the clouds all morning, and didn't even need to separate from his body to do so.

He moved away from Kaiba, trying to hide a smile as he muttered, "Sorry..."

Kaiba got up and roughly shoved the book at Joey, then approached Yugi's group. "I think we need to talk."

"Kaiba?" Yugi asked.

"Now. Let's go." Kaiba said, directing his hand in the direction of the door.

All 4 of them followed Kaiba outside, when Kaiba finally turned to face Yugi and snapped, "This ridiculous promise you had Wheeler make to you...it stops now."

Yugi's eyes widened. "But...but, Kaiba..."

"Listen, dude...we understand you believe in fighting yer own battles." Tristan said.

Then Tea jumped in, adding, "But, Joey had no right to do what he did to you."

"He didn't do anything to me." Kaiba stated simply.

"Kaiba..." Joey said worriedly, nudging him to shut up.

Yugi shook his head. "Kaiba...there's no sense in denying what happened. You even told me about it that one day. You even admitted and confirmed it, later."

"I lied." Kaiba said.

Yugi sighed. "I'm sorry. There's nothing you can say to us that would convince us that he didn't..."

"He wasn't trying to take me over, Yugi. We were fucking." Kaiba said flatly, causing Joey to almost fall over.

Everyone else just looked at him, stunned.

Kaiba turned to Joey, saying, "You said the only reason you didn't admit the truth was because of me, right? So then, this shouldn't offend you."

Joey blankly shook his head, saying nothing.

Kaiba then turned to Yugi, saying, "Are you still going to accuse me of lying, Yugi? Do you honestly think I'd make up something like that, in order to deny the other story? Do you really think I'd stoop to such levels just to defend Wheeler?"

But Yugi remembered that Kaiba was in pain, crying out on the bathroom ground. Then again...now that he thought about it, maybe that scream wasn't about pain, at all. Both Yami and Yugi were so concentrated at the time to find the culprit throwing magic around the school. At first, they thought maybe Kaiba was causing it, and followed. But now that Yugi thought about it, it did look like Kaiba had grasped the area between his legs before ducking into the bathroom stall. Hmmm...how did they miss 'that'?

Yugi suddenly blushed furiously, before muttering, "But...how did you cut yourself, then?"

Kaiba looked away and shrugged, like it was nothing. "You were all ready gracious enough to give me another excuse for what you saw. I merely did that to reinforce your claim, so you would never question it."

"Why were you trying to hide it, then?" Yugi asked.

Kaiba glared at him, like he was stupid. If Yugi was screwing an unknown ghost in the school bathroom, wouldn't he want to hide it? "Because what I do with my personal time is none of your business."

Tristan muttered, "Uh...but aren't you two like, guys?"

Joey now moved up from behind Kaiba, snapping, "Yeah, so? Ya got a problem with that?"

At that instant, Yugi's eyes widened, as realization slapped him in the face. He began to tear up, as a big wide grin came across his face. Yugi then ran over and hugged Joey. "You didn't try to hurt Kaiba, at all! You just liked him! Oh, Joey...I should have known you'd never do anything that mean! It didn't make sense why you'd you that, after something like that was done to you! You should have told us the truth!"

Joey smiled, giving Yugi a hug. "Hey, man...I'm sorry. I was just..."

"I know." Yugi smiled back. "I know, now. You were just trying to protect a friend."

"Hmph." Kaiba grunted, seeming disgusted from all the weird fluffy crap. Kaiba was as usual expecting the worst, to have to defend his self-respect after admitting such a thing to the others. Atleast that he would be able to handle. This whole weird 'friendship reunion' nonsense was way too much for him to deal with.

Kaiba turned away and began to leave. He said what he came here for...there was no reason left to stay.

"Kaiba..."

Kaiba paused, looking over at them.

Yugi smiled, saying, "Thank you...for defending Joey like that." Joey smiled and nodded, confirming his own thanks to Kaiba, for helping to give him the trust of his friends back.

"Whatever." He muttered. He turned away, again. "What Wheeler sees in you losers, is beyond me." Kaiba then walked away.

And Joey was finally happy, once again. He had his friends that treated him just as they had before, Yami finally had the item that Ishizu was giving him, and he even Kaiba to continue his so-called game with Joey, though they both knew what was really going on between them.

END


End file.
